Cradle Of Fate
by DarkGrinSmile2
Summary: Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda, pelajar biasa yang tidak populer. Berawal dari pertemuan anehnya dengan sekelompok orang yang menamai diri mereka Akatsuki, hingga berakhir menjadi suatu petualangan. Akatsuki dihadapkan pilihan sulit. Mana yang akan mereka pilih? Sasuke atau nyawa teman-teman Sasuke? "Bawa aku menemui mereka sekarang!" CHAPTER UPDATE!
1. Chapter 1

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, Au  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Prologe**

.

Sasuke adalah seorang pemuda culun, kuper, gagap, tak pandai bergaul dan tak punya banyak teman. Bahkan di usianya yang sudah menginjak 15 tahun dia sama sekali belum pernah merasakan jatuh cinta. Boro-boro mau jatuh cinta, seorang gadis di sekolahnya pun tak ada yang mau mendekatinya kecuali satu hal, mereka mendekati Sasuke karena minta dikerjakan pekerjaan rumah. Maklum saja, otak Sasuke tergolong cerdas. Tapi Sasuke tak keberatan dengan itu.

Sepulang sekolah dia biasa melakukan pekerjaan sampingannya menjaga toko buku di pusat kota Konoha. Meski terbilang cukup kaya, tapi Sasuke tak ingin menjadi manja. Sebenarnya dia bukan anak tunggal. Dia memiliki dua orang kakak laki-laki. Kakak pertamanya bernama Itachi, tapi dia sudah meninggal bahkan sebelum Sasuke dilahirkan. Kakak keduanya adalah Sai yang usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun darinya. Berbeda dari Sasuke, Sai cukup populer di sekolah bahkan terkenal _playboy _dan disukai para gadis.

Suatu hari Sasuke pulang sekolah lebih awal karena dia merasa agak demam. Rumahnya sepi karena seperti biasa, Sai pasti pulang terlambat dan sibuk bersenang-senang dengan gadis-gadisnya. Sasuke langsung naik ke atas kamarnya, berharap agar bisa segera istirahat. Namun apa yang terjadi saat dia melihat kamarnya dipenuhi oleh orang-orang asing yang tak dikenalnya.

"Si-siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke tanpa berkedip dengan mulut nyaris menganga.

"SASUKE-_SAMAAA_!" teriak orang-orang itu secara bersamaan dan langsung berlomba berlari ke arah Sasuke.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Sasuke di sini berbanding terbalik dari gambaran yang sering ada di cerita/anime pada biasanya. I don't know why I'm writing this... Guess something just smashed my head and BANG! I've got this idea lol.


	2. Chapter 2

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, Au, Sasu centric  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Pair : There's no official pair here. Multi hints SasuKarin/SasuHina/SasuSaku/SasuIno/SasuNaruko_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Chapter 1**

**(We Are Akatsuki)**

.

Sasuke menganga lebar saat orang-orang aneh itu berlomba berlari ke arahnya dan yang mengherankan lagi memanggilnya dengan sebutan '_sama_'. Sasuke menampar dirinya beberapa kali untuk meyakinkan kalau dirinya sedang tidak bermimpi.

"Siapa kalian? Darimana kalian masuk dan kenapa kalian bisa ada di sini?" seketika kecerdasan Sasuke menghilang. Dia bertanya layaknya orang cengo.

"Sebelum kami menjawab pertanyaanmu, apakah bisa kau menjawab kalau kau benar-benar Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka yang wajahnya dipenuhi tindikan. Sasuke sedikit begidik ngeri melihatnya, karena orang itu mirip preman yang sering ia lihat di perempatan jalan menuju sekolahannya.

"Err... Ya, aku Sasuke Uchiha," jawab Sasuke sedikit merasa ragu.

"Syukurlah kami belum terlambat... " ucapnya sambil bernapas lega.

_'Terlambat? Terlambat apanya?'_ batin Sasuke bang bing bung bingung.

"Lalu, ada yang bisa menjelaskan siapa kalian?" tanya Sasuke sambil menaikkan kacamatanya yang langsung berkilat.

"Kami... Err kita siapa, yak?" mahkluk berwajah tindikan tadi sekarang malah sukses bingung sendiri sambil menghadap ke arah belakang melihat teman-temannya yang lain seperti meminta pendapat.

Ujung-ujungnya ke delapan mahkluk aneh itu malah berembuk sambil berdiri membentuk lingkaran. Sasuke bersumpah dapat mendengar suara kikikan dari orang-orang tersebut. Entah apa yang mereka bicarakan dia tidak mau peduli dan ambil pusing. Saat ini yang ia inginkan hanyalah tempat tidurnya dan ketenangan.

"Err... Apa kalian sudah selesai?" tanya Sasuke yang kepalanya terasa semakin pusing.

"Sedikit lagi. Kami sedang seru menentukan nama yang cocok!" seru laki-laki bertindik itu dengan penuh semangat.

"Kalau begitu, cepatlah sedikit... " Sasuke melepaskan tasnya begitu saja di lantai, "aku mulai merasa sakit dan... ingin istirahat... " ucapnya pelan dengan tubuh yang perlahan mulai merosot. Dia pun duduk lemas di lantai dan hal ini menarik perhatian dari orang-orang aneh tadi. Mereka segera menghampiri Sasuke.

'_Aku tak bisa mendengar apa yang mereka katakan... Pandanganku mulai kabur... Aku lelah sekali... '_ Sasuke sudah tak bisa menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya. Matanya perlahan mulai menutup hingga akhirnya dan semua menjadi gelap.

...

Beberapa saat kemudian Sasuke membuka matanya perlahan. Dia mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua manik _onyx_-nya dan samar-samar dapat terlihat beberapa sosok asing yang berada di depannya.

"Kau sudah sadar, Sasuke-_sama_, un?" tanya salah seorang dari mereka setelah mata Sasuke terbuka sempurna.

'_Ini bukan mimpi... '_ ucapnya saat menyadari kalau dia tak sedang bermimpi atau berhalusinasi mengenai orang-orang aneh yang muncul di dalam kamarnya secara bersamaan.

"Uhuk... " Sasuke terbatuk dan berusaha bangun dari tempat tidurnya.

"Hey, jangan bergerak dulu Sasuke-_sama_! Kau masih sakit, tiduran saja dulu." Seorang pemuda yang memiliki rambut panjang berwarna hitam segera menahan Sasuke dan menyuruhnya untuk tiduran kembali.

"Kau demam, Sasuke-_sama_. Tunggu di sini sebentar aku akan mengambilkanmu sup." Satu-satunya wanita yang ada diantara mereka bergegas berlari keluar dari kamar.

"Apa yang terjadi... ?" tanya Sasuke dengan suara yang lemah.

"Kau tadi pingsan, Sasuke-_sama_," balas seorang berwajah tua dengan tubuh bongkok. Sasuke sedikit merinding melihat perawakannya yang agak mengerikan dan aneh.

"Kalian belum menjelaskan, siapa kalian dan kenapa kalian memanggilku dengan sebutan '_sama_'?" tanyanya lagi mengingat pertanyaannya belum dijawab.

"Hal itu bisa kami jelaskan nanti. Sekarang Sasuke-_sama_ makan ini dulu." Gadis berambut biru itu tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kamar sambil membawa semangkuk sup untuk Sasuke.

"Kau bisa makan sendiri apa butuh bantuan?" tanya pemuda yang berambut panjang sambil mengambil mangkuk sup itu dan tersenyum ke arah Sasuke.

"A-aku bisa makan sendiri!" dengan sedikit menahan semburat merah Sasuke meraih mangkuk sup tersebut dari tangan pemuda tersebut. Dia sedikit canggung karena ini pertama kalinya dia mendapat perlakuan seperti sekarang ini dalam hidupnya.

Hanya dalam sekejap sup itu langsung habis. Tampaknya Sasuke benar-benar merasa lapar. Pemuda itu meletakkan mangkuk tersebut di meja belajar yang berada tepat di samping tempat tidurnya. Sasuke memejamkan matanya sesaat dan menghela napas pelan. Dia benar-benar dibuat bingung dalam kondisi seperti ini. berada di sekumpulan orang asing membuatnya sedikit merasa grogi.

"Apa kalian sekarang bisa menjelaskan, sia—" Sasuke baru saja membuka suaranya sebentar dan ingin kembali bertanya. Tapi lagi-lagi niatnya terinterupsi oleh suara lain yang datang dari arah luar.

"Sasuke, aku sudah pulang! Kau ada di dalam rumah, kan?" teriak seseorang yang kemudian langsung bergegas masuk ke dalam rumah begitu saja.

_Drap drap drap drap!_

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang berlari menaiki tangga menuju ke arah kamarnya.

"Ga-gawat, ada yang kemari, un!" pemuda yang berambut pirang tampak tersentak kaget saat menyadari ada seseorang yang sedang menuju ke kamar Sasuke.

"Bagaimana ini?" tanya perempuan berambut biru tadi sambil menatap ke arah pemuda yang berambut _orange_.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" pemuda lainnya tampak tak kalah bingung sambil menggaruk rambutnya yang berwarna putih.

"Tolong kalian semua jangan panik!" ucap salah seorang pria dengan wujud anehnya (bagaimana tak aneh, bayangkan dia memiliki tubuh tinggi besar dengan warna kulit Tan, bermata hijau menyala dan memakai cadar). Dia berusaha menenangkan teman-temannya yang lain walau dia sendiri tampak tak kalah panik dari yang lain, terdengar dari nada suaranya.

"Kita harus cari tempat sembunyi ASAP!" mahkluk berwujud tak kalah aneh lainnya dengan tubuh yang menyerupai seperti ikan hiu setengah berteriak sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya ke atas.

Sasuke melongo melihat kelakuan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang aneh di depannya sekarang. Mereka kebingungan saling berputar-putar dan saling bertubrukan sendiri hingga membuat kegaduhan di kamar Sasuke.

"Sasuke? Kau sedang apa di dalam kamar? Kenapa suaranya ribut sekali?" suara Sai semakin terdengar mendekat seiring dengan langkah kakinya.

"Bodoh, jangan hanya berputar di sini saja. Cepat sembunyi di sana!" pemuda jabrik berambut _orange_ itu dengan seenaknya menendang teman-temannya yang lain ke arah beranda kamar, membuat mereka menumpuk dan menggelinding ke arah beranda. Pemuda yang menendang mereka ikut berlari menyusul yang lain.

_Slam!_

Pintu kamar Sasuke yang tak terkunci langsung terbuka. Dari balik pintu muncullah sosok pemuda yang memiliki wajah sedikit mirip dengan Sasuke. Bertubuh tinggi, berkulit pucat yang kontras dengan rambut dan manik kelamnya. Tatapannya tertuju pada Sasuke yang sedang berada di atas tempat tidurnya.

"Sasuke... ?" manik hitam itu menyelidik ke seluruh ruangan kamar, "kau sendirian?" tanyanya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Sasuke. Dia mulai berjalan masuk ke dalam.

"I-iya aku hanya sendirian. Memangnya kenapa Sai-_nii_?" jawab Sasuke berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.

"Kau yakin?" Sai kini berbalik menatap ke arah Sasuke dengan tatapan tajam, "barusan saja aku mendengar suara ribut-ribut di sini," ucapnya lagi dan kembali mengalihkan pandangan dari Sasuke. Sorot mata tajamnya memeriksa seisi ruangan sekali lagi. Siapa tahu Sasuke menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya?

Sementara itu delapan orang aneh yang bersembunyi di balik tirai beranda kamar berusaha mati-matian untuk tak bersuara dan menjaga posisi tubuh mereka merapat pada tembok agar bayangannya tak sampai tampak pada tirai yang sengaja mereka tutup.

_"Sampai kapan kita harus begini?"_ tanya seorang pria yang bagian wajahnya ditutupi seperti cadar.

_"Sampai pada waktu yang belum bisa ditentukan,"_ balas salah seorang lainnya dengan cuek.

_"Kakiku keram, un!"_ pemuda pirang itu tampak sudah tak tahan lagi.

_"Sial, kenapa orang itu belum pergi juga?"_ rutuk pemuda berambut putih dengan kesal.

_"Jangan berisik Hidan! Kau bisa membuat kita semua ketahuan!"_ wanita yang berambut biru berusaha menyuruhnya temannya yang satu itu untuk memelankan sedikit suaranya.

"Hm?" Sai yang berada di dalam menatap curiga ke arah beranda. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergerak di sana. Pemuda itu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah beranda. Hal ini membuat Sasuke panik dan berkeringat.

"Tetap pada posisi kalian, dia kemari... " intruksi si rambut _orange_ meminta teman-temannya untuk diam dan tak bersuara.

Langkah Sai semakin dekat, Sasuke hanya bisa berdoa agar terjadi keajaiban sementara orang-orang tersebut menelan ludah bersamaan, berharap agar Sai tak maju ke depan.

_Drrrt... Drrrt.. Drrrt_

Tiba-tiba saja langkah Sai terhenti. Pemuda itu merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan ponsel berwarna hitam miliknya.

"Halo?" tampaknya ada seseorang yang menelpon Sai (tepat pada waktunya).

"Oh, baiklah aku akan segera ke sana menemanimu. Kira-kira aku akan sampai dalam 20 menit lagi." Entah apa yang terjadi tapi sepertinya Sai segera mengurungkan niatnya untuk berjalan ke arah beranda. Pemuda itu menutup ponselnya dan berbalik ke arah Sasuke.

"Sasuke, sepertinya aku harus pergi menemani Ino ke toko bunga hari ini. Kemungkinan aku akan pulang malam, kau tidak apa-apa kalau kutinggal sendirian?" tanya Sai sambil tersenyum lemah. Sejujurnya dia tak ingin pergi kalau bukan karena Ino, gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sedang mendekatinya dan merupakan incarannya.

"Pergi saja, tidak apa-apa. Lagipula kau juga sering meninggalkanku sendirian, untuk apa kau pedulikan," balas Sasuke dapat memaklumi kelakuan kakaknya terutama bila sudah berurusan dengan perempuan.

"Jangan begitu Sasuke. Biar bagaimanapun kau masih adikku dan aku mencemaskanmu kalau harus sendirian di rumah!" Sai tertawa melihat adiknya cemberut. Dia seperti melihat Sasuke sepuluh tahun lalu.

"Ya, ya pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa." Sasuke melemparkan bantal ke arah Sai yang dengan mudah dihindari olehnya.

Akhirnya Sai keluar dari ruangan kamar Sasuke membuat mereka semua yang berada di dalam ruangan langsung menghela napas dengan lega. Sasuke berjalan ke arah pintu untuk melihat Sai yang benar-benar sudah pergi.

"Sepertinya dia sudah pergi... " pria yang tubuhnya mirip ikan hiu mengintip dan yakin kalau Sai sudah pergi dari dalam ruangan.

"Baguslah, ayo cepat keluar un!" pemuda berambut pirang itu tampak tak sabaran dan langsung mendorong teman-temannya untuk masuk kembali ke dalam.

"Apa dia sudah pergi?" tanya pemuda berambut putih pada Sasuke hanya untuk memastikan.

"Aku rasa begitu... " balas Sasuke setelah selesai mengintip dari pintu dan menutupnya kembali.

"Lalu, pertanyaanku yang tadi bagaimana?" tanya Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Kami adalah Akatsuki!" jawab pemuda berambut _orange_ dengan cepat dan langsung mendapat tatapan –sejak kapan kau mendapatkan nama itu- dari teman-temannya yang lain.

"Ijinkan kami memperkenalkan diri pada anda, Sasuke-_sama_," ucapnya lagi sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku Pein," katanya sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"Konan." Satu-satunya wanita diantara mereka itu tersenyum.

"Deidara, un!" sambar si pirang.

"Hidan!"

"Kakuzu!"

"Sasori!"

"Kisame!"

"Itachi!"

Begitulah satu-persatu dari mereka memperkenalkan diri pada Sasuke sambil mengelilingnya.

Bagaimana kelanjutan kiah kehidupan Sasuke setelah ini bersama dengan orang-orang yang menamai diri mereka sebagai Akatsuki?

**_TBC_**

* * *

A/N : Sasuke di sini versi culun. Kalian bisa bayangkan dia memakai kacamata besar dan tebal, serta ada motipf spiral pada lensa kacamatanya (biar tambah aneh dan geek) dengan rambut yang dia sisir lurus biasa, acak-acakan sampai pada lehernya (model rambutnya bukan seperti pada model rambut biasanya).

Saya harap kalian membaca warning **Sasu-centric** di sini. Saya tak ingin ada Pair war nantinya, seperti fans SHL atau SSL, really this is my story, alur dan hintsnyanya tolong itu hak author, mari menyikapi setiap hintsnya dengan sikap dewasa dan bijak, jangan kekanak-kanakan. Pada dasarnya cerita ini hanya untuk menghibur bukan untuk saling perang couple. Tapi cerita ini akan lebih banyak menitikberatkan pada persahabatan antara Sasuke dan Akatsuki nantinya.


	3. Chapter 3

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, AU, Sasu centric, Contain bullying  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Pair : There's no official pair here. Multi hints SasuKarin/SasuHina/SasuSaku/SasuIno/SasuNaruko_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Chapter 2**

**(My Living With Akatsuki Is Begin)**

.

Sasuke Uchiha, pemuda biasa yang terkenal culun, kuper dan tak punya banyak teman itu bertemu dengan sekelompok orang misterius yang bernama Akatsuki dan mengatakan ingin menjaga serta melindungi Sasuke. Akan bagaimanakah kisah kehidupan Sasuke selanjutnya setelah bertemu dengan orang-orang itu? Siapa sebenarnya mereka dan kenapa mereka bersikeras untuk tinggal bersama Sasuke atas nama demi keselamatan Sasuke?

Maka dimulailah hari-hari Sasuke menjalani kehidupan bersama para Akatsuki.

"Sasuke, cepat bangun!" Sai yang berada di bawah meneriaki sang adik untuk bergegas turun ke meja makan.

"Iya! Aku sedang ganti pakaian!" teriak Sasuke sambil berusaha mengancing seragam yang sedang ia kenakan.

_Brakh!_

"Ah, apa yang kalian lakukan?" Sasuke memekik kesal saat melihat isi tas yang sudah dia rapihkan kini kembali berantakan.

"Opss... " Hidan mengangkat bahu dengan tampang polos. Sasuke mendelik kesal ke arahnya.

"Kalian bisa membuatku terlambat!" dengan sedikit menggerutu Sasuke segera menyambar tasnya yang berada dalam pegangan Hidan dan memasukkan kembali buku-buku tersebut ke dalam tas.

"Tangkap ini Pein!" Hidan melempar salah satu sepatu milik Sasuke ke arah Pein, namun sayang lemparannya meleset.

_Pletuk!_

Sepatu itu tepat mengenai bagian kepala Sasuke dan membuat urat-urat kemarahan pemuda itu berkedut.

"Arghh! Tidak bisakah kalian tenang sedikit?" Sasuke berteriak frustasi. Pagi ini benar-benar pagi yang paling kacau dalam sejarah hidupnya selama 15 tahun.

"Sasuke apa yang kau lakukan di atas? Cepat keluar kita hampir telat!" Sai kembali meneriaki adiknya untuk lebih bergegas.

"Sabar sebentar!" demi tuhan rasanya saat ini dia ingin menangis dan merutuki nasib. Pemuda itu langsung mengambil tas dan sepatunya, dan bergegas berlari ke arah pintu setelah tiba-tiba suara Konan menghentikannya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, kau lupa kacamatamu!" Konan mengambil kacamata milik Sasuke dan menyerahkannya kepada sang pemilik.

"Ah, terima kasih Konan-_san_!" Sasuke mengangguk, sedikit tersenyum dan mengambil kacamata tersebut lalu memakainya. Setidaknya salah satu diantara mereka ada yang benar-benar bisa membantunya.

"_Ha'i_. Hati-hati Sasuke-_sama_!" Konan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke.

...

Sasuke keluar dari kamar menuju ke ruangan depan dengan penampilan yang sangat berantakan. Baju seragamnya belum semuanya ia kancing, sepatu yang baru terpasang sebelah, keadaan tas yang masih terbuka dan sebagian buku ada yang belum ia masukkan, ditambah rambutnya yang tak sempat dia sisir.

"Astaga Sasuke... " Sai melotot melihat penampilan Sasuke yang tak seperti biasanya, "apa kau baru saja terkena badai topan?" tanyanya setengah bercanda. Sasuke yang selalu bangun lebih pagi darinya dan selalu rapih hari ini tampak benar-benar memprihatinkan dengan sebuah sepatu yang sedang ia genggam dan tangan lainnya menopang beberapa tumpukan buku.

"Pagi yang kacau, Sai-_nii_... " gumamnya sambil memasukkan buku-buku tersebut dengan paksa ke dalam tas ransel yang didominasi dengan warna biru gelap dan hitam.

"Sasuke, aku menyiapkan bekal untukmu." Sai menyerahkan sekotak bento kepada Sasuke.

"He? Tidak biasanya?" Sasuke mengernyit.

"Kita sudah tak sempat lagi untuk sarapan. Coba lihat sekarang sudah jam berapa!" Sai mendengus sambil menunjuk jam berbentuk kipas bulat yang ada pada ruangan meja makan. "Jadi kau bawa ini saja untuk berjaga-jaga, ambillah!" Sai menyodorkan kotak makan siang tersebut ke tangan Sasuke.

"Ayo cepat rapihkan seragammu dan kita berangkat!" ucapnya sambil membantu Sasuke merapihkan buku-bukunya.

Setelah Sasuke benar-benar siap dan lebih rapih dari sebelumnya, kedua bersaudara itu bergegas pergi keluar dengan Sai yang mengunci pintu rumah dan menutup pintu gerbang halaman mereka. Keduanya sudah terbiasa pergi sekolah dengan berjalan kaki karena sekolah tempat mereka mencari ilmu dapat dicapai hanya dalam waktu 15 menit saja. Tapi sekarang keadaannya berbeda, karena 5 menit lagi pelajaran akan dimulai.

"KAMI PERGI DULU!" teriak Sasuke dengan keras dan membuat Sai mengernyit heran kenapa Sasuke harus berteriak-teriak seperti itu.

.

.

.

"Apa Sasuke-_sama_ sudah pergi?" tanya Sasori sambil mengintip ke arah luar jendela bersama yang lainnya.

"Sepertinya begitu... " balas Pein mengangguk.

"Kalau begitu kalian berdua cepat susul Sasuke-_sama_ dan awasi dia!" Pein menunjuk Deidara dan Sasori untuk pergi mengikuti Sasuke ke sekolahnya.

"Baik, un!" Deidara mengangguk patuh.

Pemuda berambut pirang itu berjalan keluar menuju beranda kamar. Di sana dia melemparkan sesuatu yang terbuat dari tanah liat dan sesaat kemudian benda yang dia lempar berubah bentuk menjadi seekor burung besar.

"Ayo, Sasori-_danna_ un!" Deidara melompat menaiki burung yang terbuat dari tanah liat itu dan tak lama disusul oleh Sasori.

"Kami pergi dulu, un!" ucapnya dan kemudian kedua orang tersebut terbang bebas, lepas landas dari beranda kamar Sasuke.

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan kita?" tanya Kisame pada Pein.

"Entahlah... " balas Pein garuk-garuk _pierching_ –annya yang ada di kuping. Dia sendiri juga tidak tahu setelah ini mau apa.

"Kita bantu Sasuke-_sama_ beres-beres saja!" celetuk Konan, satu-satunya wanita di Akatsuki dengan semangat. Rekan-rekannya yang lain langsung melongo.

"Maksudnya merapihkan seluruh tempat yang ada di dalam ruangan ini?" tanya Hidan menatap Konan curiga.

"Bukan ruangan ini tapi seisi rumah ini!" ralat Konan dengan semangat empat lima.

"Tapi kan, membereskan rumah itu pekerjaan wanita! Kami laki-laki tidak akan mau melakukan itu!" protes Pein yang gak mau disuruh beres-beres (bilang aja males).

"Setidaknya kita harus melakukan sesuatu untuk membantu Sasuke-_sama_!" bujuk Konan sambil bawa-bawa nama Sasuke.

"Aku sih, oke saja selama tidak mengeluarkan uang," celetuk Kakuzu yang langsung dengan senang hati langsung berbenah (wow dia rajin juga).

.

.

.

Jauh dari mereka Deidara dan Sasori sudah tiba tepat di depan pintu gerbang di mana Sasuke bersekolah. Dapat dilihat tulisan yang tertera pada papan besar yang bertulisan **'KONOHA HIGH SCHOOL'**.

"Jadi? Apa kita akan menunggu di depan sini?" tanya Sasori sambil menatap bosan ke arah pintu gerbang.

"Entah, un... " Deidara hanya mengangkat bahu sambil kipas-kipas dengan cuaca yang sudah mulai panas. _Aneh, padahal masih pagi begini tapi kok panas banget_, pikir Deidara geleng-geleng.

"Kyaaaa! Cowok itu imut banget, deh~~~ " Deidara seketika merinding karena merasa lagi diliatin sama sepasang mak lampir yang berdiri persis di sebelahnya.

"Hei, mau daftar sekolah di sini ya?" seru gadis bersurai merah muda yang sedang membawa-bawa suling, menatap genit ke arah Deidara.

"Cu-cuma mau melihat-lihat saja, un... " jawab Deidara sambil mundur-mundur saat kedua mak la—eh, kedua gadis itu berjalan mendekati Deidara.

"Kalau mau lihat-lihat, masuk aja ke dalem! Kami bersedia untuk mengantarmu!" timpal gadis lain yang rambutnya berwarna hitam pendek. Gadis itu merangkul lengan Deidara tanpa permisi dan langsung mencoba untuk menariknya masuk ke dalam.

"EHEM!" Sasori yang berada di sebelah Deidara sengaja berdeham keras.

"Ops, maaf gak liat!" celetuk gadis berambut pendek sambil tersenyum sinis ke arah Sasori.

"Deidara, lebih baik kita pergi saja dari sini," ucap Sasori yang memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut karena merasa jengah melihat kelakuan dua gadis itu. Deidara tak banyak komentar. Dia hanya mengangguk dan langsung mengikuti langkah Sasori menjauhi gedung sekolah, sementara dua gadis tadi langsung menatap kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana, un? Masa kita pulang lagi, un?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori saat mereka sudah berjalan cukup jauh dari gadis-gadis _freak_ tadi.

"Kita putar jalan ke belakang setelah itu kita masuk dari sana," balas Sasori menghela napas menyadari betapa partnernya begitu lamban dalam berpikir.

* * *

**Di Sekolah**

* * *

Di dalam sekolah tepatnya di luar kelas I-A terlihat seorang pemuda yang terlihat ringkih sedang berdiri di depan dengan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang ember berisi air dan di atas kepalanya terdapat sebuah gayung plastik berisi air.

Pemuda itu tak lain adalah Sasuke. Karena terlambat dia jadi terkena hukuman dari Ibiki, sang guru Matekmatika yang sadis. Dunia memang terasa tak adil baginya. Padahal tadi Neji yang datang terlambat bersamaan dengan dirinya saja tidak terkena hukuman, tapi kenapa giliran dia harus dihukum sampai seperti ini.

Mata _onyx_-nya sesekali menutup, bersamaan dengan helaan napasnya yang berat. Entah kenapa kalau sedang merasa kesal begini, dia merasa tubuhnya seperti terbakar api dan kapan saja api itu seperti bisa meluap keluar dari dalamnya. Sekarang satu hal yang dia harapkan adalah pelajaran Ibiki-_sensei_ segera selesai dan dia bisa beristirahat. Jujur saja kedua tangannya sudah mulai lelah dan dia tidak mau sampai menumpahkan ember-ember yang berisi air itu ke lantai, bisa-bisa hukumannya malah akan ditambah harus membersihkan kelas lagi.

_Kriinggg... Krinnggg!_

Bel sekolah berbunyi dua kali tanda peajaran pertama telah usai dan Sasuke dapat bernapas lega. Ibiki keluar dari dalam kelas dan menghampiri Sasuke.

"Besok-besok jangan sampai terlambat lagi," kata guru itu kepada Sasuke dengan nada suara yang tegas. Setelah itu dia berlalu dari kelas I-A menuju ke kelas selanjutnya yang akan dia ajar.

Sasuke segera menurunkan dua ember yang sedang dipegangnya ke lantai sambil menghela napas lega. Untuk sesaat pemuda itu tampak mengurut-urutkan tangannya yang terasa pegal dan sedikit keram karena terlalu lama menahan bebat berat. Setelah itu dia menurunkan gayung yang berisi air dari kepalanya.

Sasuke meletakkan ketiga wadah berisi air tersebut di depan kelas. Dia masuk ke dalam sebentar untuk meletakkan tasnya dan tak lama dia kembali berjalan keluar. Rencananya dia ingin mengembalikan benda-benda tersebut ke kamar mandi. Dengan hati-hati dituangnya air yang berada di dalam gayung ke salah satu ember agar dia bisa mudah membawanya. Setelah menuangkan air tersebut, ia segera mengangkat kedua ember tersebut bersama dengan gayung yang berada di salah satu ember. Pemuda itu berjalan meninggalkan kelas sebentar tanpa menyadari kalau Sasori dan Deidara tengah mengawasinya dari udara.

.

.

.

Sasuke yang sudah berada di depan toilet bergegas masuk ke dalam sambil menyeret kedua ember yang dibawanya. Ternyata membawa dua ember yang penuh air sampai ke kamar mandi cukup membuatnya merasa pegal juga. Saat Sasuke sedang sibuk menuangkan air dalam salah satu ember itu kembali ke dalam bak, tiba-tiba saja dia dihampiri oleh dua pemuda yang sudah berdiri di belakangnya.

"Apa kabar, Sasuke." Salah satu pemuda itu menepuk pundak Sasuke dari belakang.

"Su-Suigetsu... " tatapan Sasuke terpaku ngeri pada pemuda yang sedang menyeringai ke arahnya. Jantungnya berdebar kencang, ia merasakan ketakutan yang teramat sangat pada sosok yang berdiri di depannya.

"Aku harap kau juga masih ingat denganku eh, Uchiha." Seorang pemuda lainnya muncul dan berdiri di sebelah pemuda yang bernama Suigetsu.

'_Kabuto!'_

Sasuke langsung menelan ludah. Dua orang yang sangat tak ingin dia temui sekarang ada di sini. Tak salah lagi pasti mereka mau melakukan _bullying _terhadap dirinya seperti yang sudah-sudah. Hanya saja kali ini entah apa yang mau dilakukan kedua pemuda tersebut kepadanya.

"Kenapa Sa-Su-Ke? Kau sedang dihukum, eh?" tanya pemuda itu sambil mencengkram kerah baju seragam Sasuke.

'_Arghh! Seseorang... Seseorang tolong aku!'_ Sasuke berteriak dalam hati penuh ketakutan.

_**TBC**_


	4. Chapter 4

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, AU, Sasu centric, Contain bullying  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Pair : There's no official pair here. Multi hints SasuKarin/SasuHina/SasuSaku/SasuIno/SasuNaruko_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Chapter 3**

**(Torture And Pain)**

...

Sasuke tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan oleh dua orang pemuda yang sedang menyergapnya ini. Jantungnya berpacu lebih cepat, keringat dingin mengucur dari pelipisnya.

"Bagaimana kalau hukumannya ditambah?" Kabuto melirik ke salah satu ember yang masih terisi penuh dengan air. "Suigetsu, pegangi dia, jangan sampai lolos!" Kabuto mendorong Sasuke ke arah Suigetsu yang langsung memegangi kedua tangan pemuda itu dengan kencang.

"Apa yang mau kalian lakukan? Lepaskan aku!" Sasuke berusaha untuk memberontak.

_Dugh!_

Sasuke yang meronta akhirnya menendang Kabuto tepat di bagian perutnya cukup keras. Kabuto yang terkena tendangan Sasuke langsung mengerang marah sekaligus sakit. Matanya menatap nanar ke arah Sasuke.

"Berani sekali kau menendangku bocah!" Kabuto mencengkram leher Sasuke dengan gemas.

"Le... paskan... Cough... Aku... " Sasuke berusaha untuk menghirup oksigen yang semakin menipis dari kerongkongannya.

"Perbuatanmu harus mendapat hukuman!" Kabuto melepaskan cengkramannya dari leher Sasuke dengan kasar.

Pemuda berambut putih itu mengambil ember yang berisi air tersebut dan langsung menyiramannya ke tubuh Sasuke. Suigetsu yang memegangi Sasuke sontak mundur ke belakang sambil tertawa senang melihat Sasuke yang basah kuyup.

"Kita bawa dia ke taman." Suigetsu dan Kabuto menyeret Sasuke keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Pagi itu suasana luar sekolah masih sepi karena semua murid sekarang pasitnya sedang berada di dalam kelas menjalani proses belajar-mengajar.

Sasuke akhirnya terpaksa mengikuti kedua pemuda itu. Selain takut, dia juga kalah jumlah dan pastinya kalau dia melawan, _bullying_ yang akan dia terima menjadi semakin parah. Sasuke tak ingin hal itu sampai terjadi.

"_Danna_, hm! Lihat, itu Sasuke-_sama_, yeah!" mata Deidara menangkap sosok Sasuke yang sedang berjalan dengan diapit oleh dua orang pemuda.

"Kau benar? Mau kemana mereka... " Sasori menatap curiga, kenapa Sasuke terlihat gemetar saat berjalan dengan dua orang itu. Sesuatu mengatakan ada yang tidak beres sedang terjadi.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti, hm?" usul Deidara yang sepertinya memiliki pemikiran yang sama seperti Sasori.

Deidara menerbangkan burung-burungan tanah liatnya ke arah taman sekolah yang berada di bagian belakang sekolah untuk mengikuti Sasuke. Deidara dan Sasori melihat Sasuke masuk ke dalam satu ruangan bersama dengan kedua pemuda itu. Keduanya memutuskan untuk mengamati keadaan dulu baru bertindak. Mereka hanya tak ingin membuat Sasuke repot kalau sampai mereka salah bertindak.

...

Sementara di bagian dalam kedua pemuda itu mulai memukuli Sasuke. Mereka memberi pelajaran kepada Sasuke. Hantaman demi hantaman diterima Sasuke, di bagian wajah, punggung, lengan, kaki dan juga perut tak luput dari tonjokan bahkan juga tendangan. Kedua pemuda itu benar-benar brutal menghajar Sasuke.

"Apa yang dilakukan Sasuke-_sama_ di dalam. Kenapa lama sekali... " gumam Sasori yang menatap ruangan di mana Sasuke berada di dalamnya dengan tak sabar.

"Kita susul saja, hm," timpal Deidara yang langsung disetujui oleh Sasori.

Kedua pemuda itu bergegas lompat turun dari atas burung. Seketika burung besar itu menghilang. Tanpa menunggu waktu lebih lama lagi, keduanya segera berlari menuju ke ruangan tersebut.

"Pakai ini Deidara, biar tak ada yang bisa mengenalimu." Sasori menyerahkan sebuah topeng kayu kepada Deidara untuk berjaga-jaga.

"Oke, hm!" Deidara mengangguk dan segera memasang topeng tersebut pada wajahnya.

_BLAM!_

Betapa kagetnya mereka saat membuka pintu ruangan tersebut. Di sana mereka melihat Sasuke sedang terbaring di lantai dengan keadaan yang bisa dibilang cukup mengenaskan. Pemuda itu terlihat basah kuyup dengan sekujur tubuh yang dipenuhi luka lebam di sana-sini. Kacamatanya juga tampak retak. Sasuke benar-benar terlihat tak berdaya.

"SASUKE-_SAMA _(HM)," teriak Sasori dan Deidara secara bersamaan saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang seperti itu. Keduanya berlari ingin mendekati Sasuke.

"Berhenti!" langkah keduanya dihadang oleh Suigetsu yang langsung berdiri dengan sikap menantang, menghalangi keduanya untuk mendekati Sasuke.

"Kalian pikir kalian siapa? Dasar orang-orang aneh!" timpal Kabuto yang tampak jelas sekali tak menyukai keberadaan Deidara dan Sasori.

"BERANINYA KALIAN MELUKAI SASUKE-_SAMA_, HM!" Deidara tampak geram sekali melihat apa yang kedua pemuda itu lakukan pada Sasuke.

_DUAGH!_

Tanpa basa-basi lagi Deidara yang sudah kesal langsung menghajar Suigetsu yang berdiri di depannya telak di wajah. Pukulan Deidara tidak main-main, mengingat dia sendiri adalah seorang Shinobi _elite_. Dia membuat Suigetsu pingsan di tempat meskipun saat itu dia sudah mengurangi jauh tenaganya. Kabuto yang melihatnya langsung tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain langsung berlari meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

Setelah itu Deidara dan Sasori langsung membawa Sasuke keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Mereka membawanya ke lapangan belakang sekolah dan berhenti di salah satu pohon besar yang berada di pinggirnya.

"Biar kami bantu mengobati luka anda, Sasuke-_sama_," kata Sasori yang mencoba untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Pergilah!" ucap Sasuke dengan agak kasar meminta Sasori dan Deidara untuk pergi meninggalkannya sendiri.

"Ta-tapi kami tak mungkin bisa meninggalkanmu di sini, Sasuke-_sama_, hm!" protes Deidara yang tak sampai hati kalau harus meninggalkan Sasuke yang keadaannya seperti sekarang ini.

"Jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan itu! Aku bukan Tuan kalian, karena aku hanya seorang pencundang yang mengenaskan!" balas Sasuke masih keras kepala.

"Kami tidak akan pergi, hm!" Deidara juga tak mau kalah dari Sasuke.

"Suka tak suka pada kenyataannya anda harus terima kenyataan dan kami ditugaskan untuk menjaga serta melindungi anda atas mandat Tuan Madara, jadi terbiasalah," timpal Sasori berusaha sabar menghadapi Sasuke.

"Apa kalian tidak lihat? Aku ini hanya pemuda lemah yang payah! Aku bukan seperti yang kalian bilang merupakan Jendral besar di dunia Shinobi. Untuk melindungi diri sendiri saja aku tak bisa, kalian pasti salah orang!" bentak Sasuke yang terdengar frustasi dengan keadaannya sendiri.

"Maka dari itu kami ada di sini untuk melindungimu!" balas Sasori sambil menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Le... Lebih baik kalian pulang saja!" Sasuke tak bisa membalas kata-kata Sasori. Dia bergegas bergerak untuk meninggalkan tempat tersebut sebelum akhirnya tangan Sasori menarik bahunya.

"Jangan konyol! Kau tak mungkin kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan seperti ini!" amarah Sasori terpancing juga. Sambil setengah membentak Sasuke dia menahan pemuda itu dengan menarik bahunya.

"Sigh... " Sasori diam sejenak berusaha untuk menetralkan kembali emosinya. "Deidara, kau bawa Sasuke-_sama_ pulang sekarang. Kita tak bisa membiarkannya dalam keadaan seperti ini, luka-lukanya harus segera diobati," ucap Sasori meminta Deidara untuk membawa Sasuke pulang segera.

"Lalu, kau sendiri mau apa, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil membentuk tanah liat dari mulut yang berada di telapak tangannya.

"Aku akan menggantikan Sasuke di sini," balasnya dengan santai dan seketika dirinya berubah wujud. Sasuke yang melihatnya terbelalak kaget tak percaya.

"Sudah jangan banyak tanya, cepat pergi sana!" Sasori mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya menyuruh Deidara dan Sasuke untuk segera pergi.

_POF!_

Seekor burung besar yang terbuat dari tanah liat muncul di hadapan Sasuke. Untung saja di halaman belakang sedang sepi karena murid-murid masih belajar di dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, kami pergi, hm! Ayo, Sasuke-_sama_, hm!" Deidara melompat naik ke atas burung bersama Sasuke yang mau tak mau mematuhi perintah Sasori. Untuk suatu alasan dia menganggap Sasori sebagai orang tua menyebalkan.

Setelah kepergian Deidara dan Sasuke, Sasori yang sedang menyamar menjadi Sasuke bergegas berlari menuju ke kelas.

_Zreeeeet!_

Pemuda itu membuka pintu kelas dan mendapati semua mata langsung tertuju ke arahnya.

"Darimana saja kau, Sasuke? Pelajaran sudah hampir selesai tapi kau baru masuk kelas," kata Shiho dengan tajam dan memandang sinis pada Sasori.

"Jadi, kau mau menghukumku untuk berdiri di luar?" tanya Sasori dengan santai.

Sikapnya yang seperti itu langsung mendapat reaksi dari sang guru juga seisi kelas yang mendadak jadi riuh karena keberanian sikap 'Sasuke' kepada guru biologi mereka, Shiho.

"Sejak kapan kau jadi bersikap tidak sopan pada gurumu, hah?" Shiho mengangkat kacamatanya, menatap 'Sasuke' dengan sorotan tajam. Sementara murid-murid lain menatap heran pada Sasuke yang terkenal penakut pada guru bisa bersikap berani seperti ini.

'Sasuke' tidak menjawab perkataan Shiho, sebaliknya dia malah berjalan menuju luar kelas membuat Shiho semakin bingung dan geram melihat sikap muridnya yang satu itu.

"Kau mau kemana Sasuke?" tanyanya dengan nada suara yang agak meninggi.

"Lima menit lagi pelajaranmu selesai, _sensei_, jadi untuk apa berdebat?" balas 'Sasuke' cuek dan langsung melenggang pergi keluar kelas.

'_Anak itu! Kenapa dia bisa jadi menyebalkan begitu pada gurunya, hah!'_ kepala Shiho berasap, mukanya merah padam karena menahan amarah. Tapi apa daya, belum sepat dia memarahi sang murid jam pelajarannya berakhir berbunyi. Dengan langkah kesal guru muda itu keluar meninggalkan kelas.

"Ya, ampun Sakura! Kau lihat tadi? Sasuke kelihatan keren sekali!" jerit Ino setengah tertahan. Dia sepertinya begitu antusias melihat perubahan sikap pada Sasuke barusan.

"Hah? Sasuke keren? Mungkin maksudmu sikapnya!" Sakura langsung memberikan tatapan –gak-salah- Sasuke-dibilang keren- kepada Ino.

"Opss, ya kau benar! Maksudku sikapnya bukan orangnya heheheh... " Ino cengengesan dan langsung meralat perkataannya mengenai Sasuke tadi.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

* * *

Sementara itu di rumah para Akatsuki langsung panik saat melihat keadaan Sasuke yang benar-benar berantakan dipenuhi luka sana-sini. Mereka semua berlomba untuk menolong Sasuke.

"Cepat baringkan dia di tempat tidur!"

"Aku akan ambilkan baju bersih untuknya!"

"Aku akan cari alkohol dan handuk bersih!"

"Aku akan mencari obat-obatan untuknya ASAP!"

"Kau mau makan Sasuke-_sama_? Atau butuh sesuatu?"

"Atau anda butuh seseorang untuk menyimpan uang anda, Sasuke-_sama_? Kalau iya serahkan saja padaku!" seru Kakuzu satu-satunya mahkluk gila uang dengan semangat.

"KAKUZUUUU (HM)!" teriak mereka semua secara bersamaan kepada Kakuzu sementara yang diteriaki hanya bisa menyengir lebar.

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri!" ketus Sasuke dan langsung membaringkan dirinya di atas tempat tidur sambil menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut.

"Sasuke-_sama_... " semua Akatsuki hanya bisa memandang Sasuke tdengan tatapan sedih. Sebenarnya mereka hanya ingin membantu mengurangi rasa sakit yang dialami Sasuke.

"Sudahlah, ayo kita keluar... " Pein dengan bijak menyuruh mereka untuk segera keluar membiarkan Sasuke untuk sendiri. Mungkin pemuda itu butuh waktu untuk menenangkan diri dulu.

Hari menjelang semakin sore dan Sasuke sama sekali belum mau keluar dari kamarnya. Para Akatsuki yang menunggu persis di depan kamarnya menjadi cemas, takut terjadi sesuatu pada Sasuke. Awalnya Akatsuki ingin melihat, mengecek keadaan Sasuke di dalam, namun niat mereka terhenti ketika Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja masuk dengan tergesa. Wajahnya tampak seperti sedang kesal. Tanpa banyak bicara, pemuda yang sedang berada dalam wujud normalnya langsung membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk ke dalam. Para Akatsuki hanya saling menatap heran dan ikut masuk ke dalam.

"Sasuke, bangun kau!" kata pemuda itu sambil menarik selimut yang menutupi tubuh Sasuke.

"Jangan ganggu aku!" balas Sasuke sambil mencoba menarik kembali selimutnya tapi ditahan kuat oleh Sasori. "Lepaskan!" Sasuke melotot ke arah Sasori.

"Tidak!" Sasori tak kalah dari Sasuke. Dia mengirim tatapan menyeramkan ke dalam _onyx _Sasuke membuat pemuda itu langsung diam seketika.

"Sasori, kau itu kenapa? Kenapa datang-datang kau malah marah seperti ini?" tanya Konan berusaha melerai pertengkaran yang terjadi antara Sasuke dan Sasori.

"Si bodoh ini... Bagaimana mungkin dia bisa bersekolah dengan anak-anak yang setiap saat menyakitinya, hah?" Sasori menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke dengan kesal. Sebenarnya dia bukan kesal kepada Sasuke melainkan kepada anak-anak yang ada di sekolah Sasuke.

Bayangkan saja, selama menyamar menjadi Sasuke, Sasori mengalami banyak perbuatan yang tidak menyenangkan dan faktanya anak-anak itu sudah sering memperlakukan Sasuke dengan buruk setiap harinya. Kenyataan Sasuke yang tak pernah melawan juga membuat darah sang _puppet master_ menggelegar. Rasanya dia ingin sekali menelan bulat-bulat semua anak-anak itu atau menjadikan bocah-bocah tengik itu boneka koleksinya.

"Apa dayaku? Kalau aku melawan mereka akan semakin menyakitiku! Sudah kubilang, kan kalau aku ini hanya pencundang lemah yang payah!" Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya yang entah mengapa terasa pahit setelah dia mengatakan hal demikian. Dia sendiri tak ingin mengakui keadaannya yang menyedihkan. Satu-satunya yang membuatnya bisa bertahan di sekolah hanyalah menerima semua perlakuan mereka tanpa melawan.

"Kalau begitu, mulai besok kami akan ikut bersekolah denganmu!" Sasuke melotot kaget mendengar pernyataan Sasori yang ingin Akatsuki ikut bersekolah bersama dirinya.

"A-apa katamu? Jangan bercanda, hal itu tidak mungkin!" Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat.

"Aku tidak sedang bercanda Uchiha! Jadi biasakanlah!" Sasori menunjuk sambil menempelkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Sasuke.

"Hey, sejak kapan kau yang membuat keputusan? Di sini aku ketuanya!" protes Pein keberatan, karena seharusnya dia yang mengeluarkan ide.

"Baiklah, ketua, terserahlah, silahkan beri keputusan," ucap Sasori memutar kedua bola matanya.

"Oke, mulai besok kalian akan bersekolah bersama dengan Sasuke-_sama_!" kata Pein dengan semangat menggebu dan mengepalkan tangannya ke udara. Sementara Sasuke langsung berkeringat dingin, membayangkan bagaimana nanti di sekolah dan yang lebih penting lagi apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sai.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Hanya mau bilang tolong perhatian bagian warn, di sana ada keterangan Time loop, dan cerita ini ada sedikit permainan waktu.


	5. Chapter 5

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, AU, Sasu centric, Contain bullying  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Pair : There's no official pair here. Multi hints SasuKarin/SasuHina/SasuSaku/SasuIno/SasuNaruko_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Chapter 4**

**(Going To School)**

...

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Akatsuki sepakat untuk menjelaskan keberadaan mereka kepada Sai. Malam itu mereka semua berkumpul di ruang keluarga kediaman Uchiha. Akatsuki menceritakan pada Sai kalau mereka datang dari masa lalu, jaman dunia para Shinobi yang mengarungi waktu atas perintah Tuan mereka yang bernama Madara Uchiha. Tujuannya adalah untuk melindungi keturunannya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha di masa depan, yaitu masa di mana mereka berada sekarang.

Pada awalnya Sai tak mempercayai Akatsuki juga Sasuke. Tapi ketika para Akatsuki mengeluarkan jurus dan kemampuan mereka di depan Sai. Pemuda yang terkenal dengan seyuman mempesonanya itu akhirnya percaya.

"I-ini... Ini benar-benar sulit untuk dipercaya... " gumam pemuda itu secara reflek.

"Hei! Kau tidak percaya pada kami setelah panjang lebar kami menjelaskan?" Hidan menatap jengkel pada Sai.

"Maaf, hanya saja... semua penjelasan kalian seperti mimpi... " jawab Sai sambil berusaha untuk mencerna semua yang sedang terjadi dengan realita otaknya yang tampaknya sedikit terkontaminasi.

_Plak! _

Konan tiba-tiba saja menampar Sai dengan keras. Sasuke langsung protes melihat kakaknya ditampar seperti itu.

"Aw! Tamparanmu keras sekali!" Sai mengelus-ngelus pipinya yang ditampar Konan.

"Bagaimana rasanya? Benar-benar terasa sakit, kan?" tanya Konan tanpa mengindahkan _deathglare_ yang dikirimkan Sai kepadanya. Pemuda itu mengangguk sambil tetap memegangi sebelah pipinya.

"Bagus. Itu artinya kau tidak sedang bermimpi," ucap Konan santai.

"Oh, baiklah. Kurasa aku bisa menerima semua kenyataan ini." Sai menghela napas dan harus mengakui kalau dia benar-benar tidak sedang bermimpi dan semua ini nyata adanya.

"Mengenai kalian yang akan tinggal di sini, aku tidak keberatan. Lagipula orang tua kami memang jarang sekali pulang ke rumah karena urusan bisnis yang mereka kelola," kata pemuda itu sambil menyesap teh beraroma Sakura yang diminumnya perlahan. Akatsuki yang mendengarnya langsung sumringah.

"Tapi... " ada jeda sebentar, tatapan Akatsuki kini berubah tegang. Sai meletakkan cangkir teh tersebut dengan perlahan, "kalian tidak bisa semuanya ikut sekolah bersama Sasuke." Sai menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya saat melihat satu-persatu anggota Akatsuki.

"Memangnya kenapa, hm?" tanya Deidara sedikit nyolot.

"Apa masih perlu dijelaskan?" Sai menatap semua Akatsuki dengan tatapan yang menyebalkan, "wajah kalian semua itu tidak ada yang bisa dibilang seperti anak sekolahan lagi, kecuali kalian berdua!" Sai menunjuk Deidara dan Sasori yang tidak termasuk ke dalam kategori tersebut.

"Memangnya apa yang salah dengan wajah kami?" kali ini giliran Pein yang nyolot.

"Akan kuberitahu kenapa, terutama wajahmu! Wajahmu itu penuh tindikan dan sekolah melarang keras siapa pun memiliki tindikan, kecuali perempuan. Itu juga hanya boleh di kuping! Kalau kau mau sekolah bisa saja, asal kau mau melepas anting-anting di wajahmu itu!" Pein diam seketika. Mana mungkin dia rela berpisah dari anting-antingnya tersayang.

"Kemudian kau." Tangan Sai kini menunjuk pada Konan, "memang sih, kau cantik. Tapi kau lebih cocok menjadi guru kami daripada murid sekolahan, selain itu kau terlihat seperti tante-tante!" celetuk Sai pedas. Seketika Konan _shock_ seperti tersambar petir di siang bolong yang cuacanya gak panas-panas amat.

_Tante tante tante tante tante tante tante..._

Kata-kata Sai terus berkumandang dengan nakalnya di otak Konan. Hanya dalam hitungan menit gadis berambut biru itu langsung berjongkok menghadap tembok dengan aura gelap mengelilingi tubuhnya. Hidan dan Pein harus menahan ketawa mati-matian dalam hal ini.

"Lalu, kalian berdua. Aku yakin umur kalian sekitar 20 tahunan, jadi kalian tak mungkin bisa ikut sekolah!" kali ini Sai melirik Hidan dan Itachi sambil melakukan analisa pada kedua pemuda itu.

"Sementara kalian berdua, kalian terlalu aneh! Pihak sekolah tak akan mungkin mengijinkan kalian untuk bersekolah!" perkataan Sai telak menusuk hati Kakuzu dan Kisame. Sakitnya tuh, di sini, kedua mahkluk itu langsung mengelus dada bersamaan.

"Sisanya yang masih mungkin untuk bisa sekolah kalian berdua," kata Sai yang kini langsung menatap Deidara dan Sasori secara bergantian.

"Hey, umurku itu 19 tahun, hm! Kau mau mengejekku, yeah?" Deidara protes.

"Kau mau bilang aku terlihat seperti bocah, begitu? Asal kau tahu saja, usiaku 35 tahun!" Sasori ikutan protes, merasa tersinggung. Apa-apaan Sai menganggapnya cocok sebagai anak sekolahan, padahal umurnya sudah jauh lebih tua daripada Sai.

"Tapi pada kenyataannya memang begitu. Kalian bahkan terlihat lebih... Kekanakan daripada aku atau Sasuke," balas Sai sambil tersenyum. Seketika Deidara dan Sasori ikut bergabung dengan Konan merapat ke dinding dengan kata-kata 'Kekanakan' yang terus-menerus berulang di otak mereka.

"Sudahlah. Bukankah itu bagus? Kalian jadi bisa menjaga Sasuke-_sama_!" kata Pein sambil berpikir kalau yang dikatakan Sai ada benarnya juga mengenai Sasori dan Deidara yang kekanakan.

"Benar juga, hm! Baiklah, serahkan semuanya pada kami berdua yeah!" Deidara mendadak berubah semangat, _dasar mahkluk pirang gak konsisten_, cibir Sasori dalam hati.

* * *

**Keesokan Harinya**

* * *

Esok harinya Deidara dan Sasori sudah bersiap untuk pergi ke sekolah bersama dengan Sasuke dan Sai. Keduanya terlihat _nervous_ karena selama ini mereka berdua belum pernah bersekolah, karena pada jaman mereka yang ada hanya sekolah Ninja.

"Apa kami bisa memakai ini sebagai biaya pendaftarannya?" Sasori mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tangannya yang membuat mata Sai dan Sasuke nyaris copot.

"I-itu, kan... " Sai bahkan sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Dia merasa takjub dan kagum dengan benda-benda yang ada di genggaman Sasori.

"_Black pearl, sapphire, garnet da-dan black diamond..._ " Sasuke dapat mengenali bebatuan permata yang ada di tangan Sasori dan batu-batuan tersebut adalah bebatuan nomor satu dan pasti harganya sangat mahal.

"Jadi? Kami bisa membayarnya dengan ini atau tidak?" tanya Sasori sedikit tak sabaran karena Sai dan Sasuke malah tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri.

"Sangat bisa!" Sai mengambil _black diamond_ yang ada di dalam genggaman Sasori.

"Sasuke, kau pergi saja duluan dengan mereka berdua ke sekolah. Biaya pendaftarannya untuk sementara pakai uang tabunganku dulu." Sai menyerahkan uangnya dulu kepada Sasuke.

"Lalu kau sendiri mau apa?" tanya Sasuke bingung apa yang mau dilakukan Sai dengan berlian hitam tersebut.

"Menukarkannya dengan uang dan aku tahu siapa yang bisa diandalkan dalam hal seperti ini." Tanpa berlama-lama pemuda itu bergegas pergi meninggalkan rumah.

"Hah, sudahlah. Percayakan saja kepadanya, sekarang kita berangkat ke sekolah." Sasuke mengendikkan bahu sesaat. Meski dia tidak tahu apa yang mau dilakukan Sai tapi dia tahu Sai bisa diandalkan.

Akhirnya pagi itu untuk pertama kalinya Sasuke berangkat sekolah bersama dengan Deidara dan Sasori, karena biasanya dia hanya berangkat sendiri atau bersama dengan Sai kalau kebetulan kakaknya itu bangun lebih pagi dan bisa menyusulnya. Sepanjang jalan Deidara bersiul senang, wajahnya tersenyum sumringah sementara Sasori berjalan dalam diam dan penuh kewaspadaan.

"Nanti jangan panggil aku dengan sebutan '_Sama_', cukup panggil namaku saja." Sebelum mereka tiba di sekolah, Sasuke sempat mengingatkan kedua orang itu untuk memanggilnya tanpa embel-embel '_sama_'.

"Kami mengerti, Sasuke-_sama_ (hm)," balas keduanya mengangguk kompak dan Sasuke sukses menampar dirinya di tempat.

'_Kurasa ini akan jadi hari yang panjang... '_ batin Sasuke sambil berharap-harap cemas semoga semuanya berjalan dengan lancar.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Sesampainya di sekolah Sasuke segera pergi menuju ke loket pendaftaran bersama dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Mata Shizune, sang penjaga loket langsung berbinar begitu melihat kedua pemuda yang akan menjadi murid baru di sekolah Konoha.

"Kalian berdua punya nomor telepon? Oh, ya apa kalian sudah punya pacar?" tanya Shizune yang benar-benar keluar topik. Sasuke membatin frustasi dengan kelakuan Shizune yang memang terkenal penyuka daun muda.

"Bisa tolong cepat berikan saja formulirnya?" pinta Sasori dengan sedikit memerintah. Tangannya sudah terkepal menahan kesabaran yang berada di ujung tanduk. _Kenapa wanita ini cerewet sekali, sih_, pikir Sasori emosi.

"Oh, tentu saja. Ini silahkan!" wanita itu tersenyum sambil memberikan selembar kertas pada Sasori. Tapi bukannya formulir yang dia dapat, melainkan sebuah kertas bertuliskan nomor. Sasori mengernyit tak mengerti.

"Apa ini?" tanyanya datar.

"Oh, itu nomor teleponku tentu saja!" jawabnya dengan gembira. Sasori dan Sasuke langsung _facepalm_ bersamaan, sementara Deidara diam tak mengerti.

"Boleh tahu tidak, gadis kesukaanmu seperti apa?" tanya Shizune semakin melenceng.

"Sasuke... Apa aku boleh membunuh wanita ini?" Sasori mengeluarkan aura horor menyeramkan.

"Sasori kau tak bisa melakukan itu. Bersabarlah!" Sasuke berusaha menahan Sasori yang berada dalam _killer mode zone_.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tanya seorang pria berambut coklat yang memiliki bekas luka pada bagian hidungnya.

"Ah, Iruka-_sensei_! Anda datang tepat waktu!" Sasuke benar-benar bersyukur melihat kedatangan Iruka yang seperti oase di tengah padang gurun pasir (baiklah, itu berlebihan).

"Sasuke? Kau tidak masuk kelas? Lima menit lagi bel masuk, lho!" Iruka mengingatkan Uchiha bungsu itu untuk segera masuk kelas.

"Saya sedang membantu mereka untuk mendaftar di sini, tapi Shizune-_sensei_... " Iruka melihat Sasuke yang langsung melirik ke arah Shizune yang sedang menatap Sasori dan Deidara dengan mata lope-lope. Iruka _sweatdropped_.

"Baiklah, baiklah saya mengerti. Biar saya yang menangani." Iruka yang mengerti langsung mengambil alih pekerjaan Shizune yang pikirannya sedang melayang entah kemana.

Berkat Iruka mereka tertolong. Kalau tidak mungkin mereka akan menghabiskan waktu lebih lama lagi di sana karena Shizune benar-benar sudah melayang ke dunianya sendiri, entah apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh wanita penyuka teh khas Jepang itu. Sasori dan Deidara benar-benar berterimakasih karena permintaan mereka untuk ditempatkan di kelas yang sama dengan Sasuke dikabulkan.

"Terima kasih, Iruka-_sensei,_"ucap Sasuke dengan sopan pada guru itu.

"Mari saya antar ke kelas, sekalian saya perkenalkan mereka berdua nanti." Iruka bergegas beranjak dari tempat duduknya.

...

Iruka akhirnya mengantar ketiga remaja itu menuju ke ruangan kelas I-A dengan perasaan gembira karena sekolah mereka kedatangan murid baru.

Begitu sampai di depan kelas tampak proses pembelajaran sudah dimulai. Genma yang sedang mengajar segera menyadari orang-orang yang berdiri di depan kelas. Dia melirik keluar dan dapat melihat Iruka sedang membawa dua orang murid baru kelihatannya.

"Sasuke masuklah!" ucapnya menyuruh Sasuke yang berdiam di depan untuk masuk.

"Masuklah duluan. Biar mereka saya yang kenalkan," timpal Iruka sambil mendorong Sasuke pelan untuk masuk ke dalam kelas. Pemuda raven itu mengangguk dan segera masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Baiklah, anak-anak. Sepertinya kelas ini akan mendapatkan dua murid baru," kata Genma setelah Sasuke duduk di tempatnya.

"Serius? Cewek apa cowok, _sensei_?" tanya seorang pemuda beralis tebal yang duduk paling depan dengan antusias.

"Aku harap murid barunya cowok dua-duanya!" celetuk Sakura spontan.

"Kenapa begitu Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Lee dengan nada manja ke arah Sakura, niatnya sih biar terkesan imut tapi di mata Sakura pemuda itu malah kelihatan amit-amit dibanding imut-imut.

"Biar ada penyegaran di kelas! Lihat saja di kelas ini gak ada cowok yang cakep!" jawab gadis itu dengan kata-kata pedas dan seketika hati para murid laki-laki di dalam kelas langsung memanas.

"Habis yang cakep kayak Neji malah di kelas sebelah sih!" timpal Ino kecewa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Sai? Dia lumayan, kan?" colek Tayuya dari belakang.

"Sai tetap nomor satu incaran. Maksudku untuk sekedar cuci mata di dalam kelas saja, hehehe... " jawab Ino dengan genit.

"Tolong tenang sedikit!" kepala Genma mulai terasa nyut-nyutan melihat tingkah para siswi di dalam kelas. "Kalau kalian berisik seperti ini kapan mau mengenalkan mereka?" sontak semua murid langsung diam.

"Baiklah, Iruka-_sensei_." Genma menoleh ke arah Iruka dan mempersilahkan guru itu untuk masuk ke dalam bersama dengan dua orang murid yang dibawanya.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak. Hari ini saya membawa dua murid baru yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi teman kelas kalian," kata Iruka dan di depannya berdiri Deidara dan Sasori.

"Hyaaa ~~ " murid perempuan sudah dapat ditebak, semuanya menjerit pelan.

"Pe-perkenalkan, namaku Uchiha Deidara, hm! Salam kenal semuanya, yeah," ucap Deidara sedikit merasa canggung melihat betapa banyaknya pasang mata yang menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh.

"Uchiha Sasori," ucap pemuda itu singkat tapi justru membuat murid perempuan di dalam kelas semakin histeris.

"Uchiha? Kalian ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke Uchiha?" tanya Kiba saat menyadari kedua orang itu memakai nama keluarga yang sama seperti Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, karena kami ini bersaudara, hm!" jawab Deidara dengan riang.

"APAAAAAAAA?" jerit semua murid dengan kompak sambil menatap Sasuke yang sedang duduk anteng di bangkunya.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Mengenai Madara akan dijelaskan seiring berjalannya alur. Akatsuki nanti akan menjaga Sasuke juga melatihnya (khusus latihan Itachi anak lebih banyak berperan).


	6. Chapter 6

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, AU, Sasu centric, Contain bullying  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Pair : There's no official pair here. Multi hints SasuKarin/SasuHina/SasuSaku/SasuIno/SasuNaruko_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Chapter 5**

**(Going To School 2)**

.

"Ka-kami tidak salah dengar? Ka-kalian berdua sa-saudaranya Sasuke yang aneh itu?" tanya Kiba tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Sasuke.

"Apa ada yang salah, hm?" tanya Deidara heran kenapa reaksi teman-temannya Sasuke bisa begitu berlebihan.

"Te-tentu saja! Kalian bertiga sama sekali tidak mirip!" teriak Tenten yang duduk di bangku belakang sambil berdiri dan menggebrak meja membuat suasana di kelas heboh kembali.

"Sebenarnya mereka itu saudara sepupu jauh dari Ibuku, hehehehe," jawab Sasuke sambil nyengir lebar.

"Meski begitu, tetap saja aku tak percaya!" gerutuan demi gerutuan terdengar dari seisi kelas dan mereka mulai membanding-bandingkan penampilan Sasuke dengan kedua orang tersebut.

"Sudah, sudah! Kalian berdua cepat duduk di tempat yang kosong," perintah Genma pada Sasori dan Deidara. Kebetulan di dalam kelas mereka memang ada lima tempat yang masih kosong.

Tanpa ragu keduanya berjalan ke arah tempat duduk Sasuke yang berada di bagian pojok kiri depan, dan tempat di sebelah Sasuke memang kosong karena tak ada satu muid pun yang mau duduk bersamanya.

Kedua pemuda itu berhenti di bangku Sasuke dan saling adu menatap. Tak ada yang mau mengalah untuk pindah dari sana. Sasuke mulai panik takut akan terjadi perkelahian diantara kedua pemuda itu. Dalam hati dia berdoa semoga hal yang ia takutkan tak terjadi.

"Minggir," kata Sasori dengan dingin pada Deidara.

"Tidak mau, hm! Aku mau duduk bersama dengan Sasuke, yeah," balas Deidara tak mau kalah dari Sasori.

Sasori diam dan suasana di dalam kelas jadi sedikit tegang karena perdebatan mereka berdua. Tapi justru karena itu semua murid jadi mendapat tontonan menarik dan membuat mereka bertanya-tanya. Apa daya tariknya duduk bersama dengan Sasuke, selain kecerdasannya. Sasuke adalah anak yang sangat membosankan, makanya tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang mau sebangku dengannya.

"Mereka berdua itu buta? Apa mereka tak bisa melihat ada bangku kosong di sebelah kita?" Ino terlihat kesal karena kedua murid yang baru masuk itu tanpa ragu-ragu memilih untuk duduk bersama Sasuke, bukan memilih untuk duduk didekat mereka. Biasanya anak cowok pasti berebut untuk didekat mereka. Siapa sih, yang tak mengenal kecantikan Ino dan Sakura?

"Kalian berdua terlalu percaya diri!" celetuk Tayuya yang duduk di belakang Ino-Sakura.

"Aku tidak mau duduk dengan mahkluk asing itu." Sasori menunjuk ke arah seorang gadis berponi, rambut sebahu, berkacamata yang berada di bagian belakang sejajar dengan posisi duduknya Sasuke.

"Kau dengar itu? Dia memanggil Hinata dengan sebutan 'mahkluk asing'!"

"Hinata memang seperti mahkluk asing! Lihat saja dia sama seperti Sasuke, sama-sama aneh!"

"Aku kasihan pada Hinata... "

"Untuk apa kasihan padanya? Dia sendiri tak pernah berbaur dengan kita!"

Murid-murid kembali kasak-kusuk dan kali ini mereka membicarakan gadis yang bernama Hinata. Gadis itu sama pendiamnya seperti Sasuke. Dia merupakan salah satu anggota klub buku yang tidak populer dan pernah sewaktu-waktu mereka mencoba untuk mengenal Hinata, tapi sepanjang pembicaraan gadis itu membicarakan hal yang aneh, seperti siluman rubah, legenda siluman rubah dan hal-hal lain yang mereka tak mengerti. Karena hal itu tak ada lagi yang mau mendekati atau mengajak gadis itu bicara. Ironisnya gadis tersebut adalah adik dari Neji yang terkenal karena ketampanannya dan keluwesannya dalam bersosialisasi.

"Kau membuat masalah, _danna_ hm," bisik Deidara dengan pelan saat menyadari sekarang murid-murid di dalam kelas membicarakan mereka.

"Tch... " Sasori hanya mendecih kesal. Kemudian dia bergerak berjalan menuju ke bangku Hinata. Tampaknya dia memilih untuk duduk di belakang dan membiarkan Deidara duduk bersama dengan Sasuke. Kalau saja saat itu tak ada seorang pun di sana kecuali mereka bertiga, Deidara dapat dipastikan akan bersorak senang untuk 'kemenangan' kecilnya.

"Tidak mungkin! Dia benar-benar duduk bersama Hinata!" pekik beberapa orang gadis yang merasa tak rela melihat pemuda itu duduk bersama Hinata.

"Anak-anak, tolong kembali ke pembelajaran!" Genma berteriak lantang dan meminta murid-murid untuk kembali fokus pada materi yang sedang ia sampaikan.

"_Ha'i, sensei_!" balas murid-murid lainnya dengan malas.

"Na-namaku Hi-Hinata Hyuuga, ma-mari berteman dan be-bekerja sama," ucap Hinata pada Sasori sambil tertunduk. Gadis itu memain-mainkan jarinya karena terlalu gugup.

'_Gadis aneh... '_ gumam Sasori dalam hati. Baru duduk sebentar dengan Hinata dia mulai merasa tak betah. Tatapannya kini teralih ke depan dan melihat Deidara sedang melambai senang ke arahnya.

'_Dasar setan pirang! Lihat saja nanti khu khu khu... '_ Sasori entah sejak kapan meremas-remas boneka kain yang berbentuk seperti Deidara sambil mengeluarkan aura hitam pekat membuat Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung merinding seketika.

"Kenapa aku merasa sedang diintai iblis ya, hm... " Deidara yang berada di depan langsung celingukan kanan-kiri.

...

Akhirnya proses pembelajaran dari yang pertama dan kedua semuanya berjalan lancar. Tak ada yang aneh. Deidara dan Sasori tak membuat gerakan mencurigakan meskipun dia hampir saja meledakkan Lee yang secara terang-terangan mengatakan Deidara cantik. Sementara Sasori kelihatan yang paling frustasi. Dia duduk bersama Hinata, dan beberapa gadis yang berada di bagian belakang tak henti-hentinya menatap intens ke arah dirinya. Merasa tak nyaman tentu saja. Semakin bersikap cuek, gadis-gadis itu malah semakin histeris sampai Tayuya yang tempat duduknya jauh dari Sasori rela mendekatinya dan pura-pura untuk meminjam pensil. Sasori memberikannya dan membalas sedikit senyuman pada gadis itu, apa yang terjadi? Tayuya sukses pingsan di tempat dan terpaksa harus dilarikan ke ruangan kesehatan.

"Akhirnya istirahat juga, hm!" Deidara dapat bernapas lega karena jam yang ditunggu-tunggu tiba juga. Dia segera berbaring di rumput.

"Aku ingin segera pulang dan masuk ke dalam Hiruko... " gumam Sasori sambil duduk di sebelah Deidara dan Sasuke. Mereka bertiga duduk di rerumputan halaman belakang sekolah.

"Aku mau beli makanan di kantin sekolah. Apa kalian mau ikut atau nitip sesuatu?" tanya Sasuke sambil beranjak dari posisi duduknya.

"Tidak," jawab Sasori singkat dan langsung ikut berbaring di sebelah Deidara.

"Aku juga tidak, hm!" timpal Deidara satu suara dengan Sasori.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya sambil melihat kedua orang itu yang tampaknya sedang menikmati kegiatan mereka berbaring di rumput.

"Ya, sudahlah. Aku akan segera kembali... " gumam Sasuke pelan. Pemuda itu akhirnya berlari memunggungi kedua pemuda itu menuju kantin sekolah.

.

.

**Di depan gerbang sekolah**

Sementara itu di depan gerbang sekolah Konoha terdapat dua orang yang sedang mengintai dan menatap intens ke arah dalam gedung sekolah. Kedua orang itu memiliki pakaian seperti Ninja dari jaman dulu.

"Ini adalah sekolah kelima yang sudah kita datangi yang ada di kota ini," ucap seorang pria tanpa melepaskan pandangannya dari gedung sekolahan yang berdiri tegak di depannya.

"Tak ada salahnya kita coba, siapa tahu dia ada di sini," balas rekannya.

"Jadi, kau punya rencana Haku?" tanya pria tersebut pada remaja di sebelahnya yang ia panggil dengan sebutan Haku.

"Kita bisa memanfaatkan taman bermain yang ada di kota untuk memancingnya keluar," jawab sang partner, entah rencana apa yang sedang ada di dalam pikirannya.

"Kuserahkan padamu, Haku." Pria itu mengangguk dan mempercayakan semuanya pada sang partner.

Setelah itu kedua sosok tersebut menghilang dari depan gedung sekolah. Tampak jelas kalau kedua orang tadi bukan manusia biasa, bisa dikatakan mereka juga Ninja. Tapi masih belum diketahui kenapa keduanya bisa muncul, entah apa tujuannya dan apa yang diincarnya.

"Kenapa, hm?" tanya Deidara pada Sasori yang tiba-tiba saja bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya dan langsung melihat kesekeliling.

"Tidak, hanya saja... " Sasori terdiam, dan tak melanjutkan kata-katanya pada Deidara.

'_Sepertinya tadi aku merasakan kekuatan cakra didekat sini... Apa mungkin ada musuh?'_ tampaknya Sasori lebih memilih untuk berpikir dan menyimpannya sendiri.

"_Danna_, kenapa kau malah diam?" Deidara semakin penasaran karena sikap Sasori.

"Lupakan saja." Sasori hanya menggeleng dan tak jadi bicara. Tinggal Deidara yang kesal sambil menggerutu.

Sasori kembali merebahkan tubuhnya di atas rerumputan sambil memejamkan kedua matanya. Meski begitu, perasaannya tetap saja cemas dan gelisah. Dia yakin kalau yang barusan saja ia rasakan adalah kekuatan cakra. Sepertinya Deidara tak menyadari kekuatan yang sepintas muncul tadi. Yah, Deidara memang sedikit kurang peka apalagi kalau sedang terbuai oleh suasana.

"Kenapa Sasuke-_sama _lama sekali ya, hm?" tanya Deidara mulai merasa agak bosan. Pemuda itu segera bangkit dari posisinya tidurnya dan melirik ke arah Sasori.

"Kita susul saja." Sasori segera berdiri dan menepuk-nepuk sebentar celananya dari dedaunan dan debu yang menempel di sana.

Kedua pemuda itu bergegas meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berjalan menuju kantin sekolah. Suasana kantin terlihat sangat ramai, murid-murid terlihat sedang mengantri untuk membeli makanan. Sasori yang melihat keramaian tersebut langsung jadi malas untuk masuk ke dalam dan membiarkan Deidara yang masuk untuk mencari Sasuke.

Sasori duduk di bangku yang berada di luar kantin sambil mengamati gerak-gerik para murid yang berlalu-lalang. Siapa tahu ada gerakan atau serangan secara tiba-tiba. Merasa bosan, kini dia mengalihkan pandangannya secara acak. Kemudian tatapannya teralih pada seorang gadis yang sedang berlari dengan cerobohnya sambil membawa-bawa baju olahraga dan segelas minuman soda ukuran besar. Sasori yakin kalau gadis itu pasti akan terjatuh.

_BRUKH!_

Dugaan Sasori benar. Gadis itu tiba-tiba saja terjatuh keras, membuatnya harus tertelungkup dengan minuman yang tumpah tentunya. Semua mata kini memandang ke arah gadis manis berambut _orange_ itu dengan tatapan kasihan. Gadis itu meringis kesakitan, mencoba untuk bangun secara perlahan. Dagunya lecet, pakaiannya kotor dan basah, sebelah lututnya berdarah, keadaannya benar-benar mengenaskan. Semua murid hanya melihat dan bergumam 'kasihan dia' tanpa melakukan apa-apa untuk menolongnya. Hal itu membuat Sasori merasa kesal. Gadis itu berjalan dengan kaki terpincang ke arah bangku yang sedang diduduki oleh Sasori.

"Maaf... " ucapnya dengan sopan meminta Sasori memberinya ruang untuk meletakkan pakaian olahraga yang ia bawa. Sasori bergeser sedikit dan membiarkan sang gadis duduk di sebelahnya.

Gadis itu melihat lututnya yang kini terluka dan mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak. Beberapa kali dia menyeka darah yang mengalir dari lukanya sambil sesekali meringis menahan sakit. Genangan air mulai tampak pada manik coklat gelapnya. Sasori yang sejak tadi mengamatinya hanya bisa menghela napas pelan, kemudian tanpa terduga dia berdiri dan berjongkok di depan gadis tersebut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya sang gadis kaget dengan sikap Sasori.

"Jangan banyak bergerak, nanti darahnya akan keluar semakin banyak," ucapnya sambil melepas dasi panjang berwarna merah miliknya.

Dengan hati-hati tangannya mulai bekerja. Sasori mengikatkan dasinya ke lutut gadis yang terluka itu. Dasinya cukup panjang dan besar, sehingga bisa ia gunakan untuk membalut luka. Tentu saja banyak mata yang kini memperhatikan mereka berdua.

"Sudah selesai. Dengan begini lukanya bisa sedikit teratasi. Lebih baik kau segera ke ruang kesehatan setelah ini," katanya sambil mengikat dasi tersebut pada lutut sang gadis.

"Terima kasih, maaf merepotkan," ucap gadis itu tersipu dengan perlakuan yang dia dapat dari Sasori yang bahkan ia sendiri belum mengenalnya.

"Tak masalah. Aku hanya benci dengan orang-orang yang banyak bicara tapi tak melakukan apa-apa untuk membantu, itu membuatku jadi kesal," balas Sasori yang kemudian kembali berdiri sambil memasukkan kedua tangannya di saku celana.

"Aku akan segera mengembalikan dasimu segera setelah ini." gadis itu menatap Sasori dengan penuh kekaguman. Ada suatu rasa berbeda yang kini tengah ia rasakan.

"Tak usah terburu-buru. Namaku Uchiha Sasori, dari kelas I-A. Kalau kau mau mengembalikannya datang saja ke kelas itu dan cari aku di sana," balas Sasori dengan santai sambil memperkenalkan dirinya pada gadis itu.

"Namaku Sasame Fuuma. Sekali lagi terima kasih atas bantuannya!" wajah gadis yang bernama Sasame itu bersemu, dan sambil menutupi wajahnya ia memperkenalkan dirinya juga pada Sasori.

"Sasori-_danna_, hm!" Deidara berlari kecil sambil memanggil Sasori. Di sebelah Deidara ada Sasuke, yang keadaannya tampak baik-baik saja.

"Ayo ke kelas, hm!" pemuda itu menarik tangan Sasori dan mengajaknya untuk kembali ke kelas bersama dengan Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu berjalan mendahului mereka.

"Uchiha Sasori... " gumam gadis itu pelan sambil terus menatap punggung pemuda yang telah menolongnya itu dari jauh. Diam-diam Sasame mengingat-ingat nama itu secara khusus dalam hatinya.

...

Sepulang sekolah, Sasuke langsung meninggalkan kelas secepat mungkin bersama dengan Sasori dan Deidara. Sasame, gadis yang tadi ditolong oleh Sasori di kantin mendatangi kelas I-A dan bermaksud untuk mengembalikan dasi milik pemuda itu, namun sayang sang pemilik dasi sudah tak ada di tempat. Sedikit kecewa karena tak bisa mengembalikan dasi dan bertemu dengan Sasori, gadis itu memutuskan untuk mengembalikannya besok.

Di jalan pulang gadis itu melewati taman hiburan yang sedang dibuka di pusat perbelanjaan di tengah kota. Di sana ia melihat ada sebuah tenda peramal yang di depannya berkerumun para gadis muda. Tertarik, gadis itu berhenti sejenak di depannya dan melihat ada papan nama yang bertuliskan "Ramalan Cinta". Sudah dapat ditebak alasan kenapa gadis-gadis itu datang ke sana. Sepintas saat melintas, Sasame dapat mendengar kalau ternyata ramalan yang ada sangat ajaib dan bisa mempersatukan pasangan yang sedang jatuh cinta. Sasame menggeleng sambil bergumam pelan kalau gadis-gadis itu punya pemikiran konyol. Tak mau ambil pusing gadis itu segera berjalan kembali untuk berjalan pulang.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Hinata di sini hanya akan bicara gugup pada orang yang baru dikenalnya.


	7. Chapter 7

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, AU, Sasu centric, Contain bullying  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Pair : There's no official pair here. Multi hints SasuKarin/SasuHina/SasuSaku/SasuIno/SasuNaruko_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Bit romance  
_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Chapter 6**

**(Sleeping Beauty)**

...

Beberapa hari akhirnya berlalu. Sekolah berjalan dengan lancar dan yang paling baik dari itu semua Sasuke benar-benar terjaga dengan keberadaan Deidara dan Sasori di sekitarnya membuat anak-anak yang sering mengganggunya sedikit menjauh, karena mereka lebih tertarik dan fokus pada kedua murid baru itu dan kedua, siapa pun yang mencoba menyakiti Sasuke pasti akan dibuat ketakutan setengah mati oleh kedua orang itu. Hal itu terjadi pada Kidomaru dan Jirobou yang pernah dibuat babak belur saat mau mengerjai Sasuke di jalan saat pulang sekolah, atau Sakon dan Ukon yang harus berurusan dengan kepala sekolah. Intinya orang-orang mulai merasa segan untuk menjahati Sasuke.

"Kalian pergi saja, aku tidak sekolah hari ini," kata Sai yang tumben-tumbenan bilang gak mau ke sekolah, karena pemuda itu biasanya paling semangat untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Maklum saja, pemuda itu lebih senang mencuci mata dengan melihat gadis-gadis manis di sekolah atau menghabiskan waktunya di ruang kesenian sekolah.

"Apa kau sedang sakit, Sai-_nii_?" tanya Sasuke khawatir.

"Hanya merasa sedikit pusing. Aku ingin istirahat saja di rumah," jawab Sai sambil menggeleng lemah. Setelah itu dia beranjak pergi meninggalkan meja makan membuat Sasuke semakin cemas.

"Sai-_nii_ tidak biasanya seperti ini. Meskipun sakit, biasanya dia tetap ke sekolah... " gumam Sasuke yang merasa ada yang aneh pada Sai.

"Lebih baik diperiksa saja ke dokter. Kulihat wajahnya pucat sekali," usul Kisame, takut terjadi apa-apa kepada Sai nantinya.

"Setelah selesai pulang sekolah, aku akan coba membujuknya untuk pergi ke dokter," balas Sasuke sambil mengangguk, sependapat dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Kisame. Pemuda itu lekas menghabiskan sarapannya dan mengambil tasnya di atas meja "aku titip kakakku pada kalian," ucap Sasuke pada Akatsuki lainnya sebelum akhirnya dia pergi ke sekolah berama dengan Deidara dan Sasori.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Di sekolah sikap Deidara dan Sasori menjadi sedikit aneh. Keduanya terlihat begitu waspada dari biasanya. Mereka berdua bahkan berjalan sambil mengapit Sasuke di kiri dan di kanan tanpa mau menjaga jarak satu centi meter pun darinya. Keadaan ini membuat Sasuke merasa kurang nyaman.

"Kalian berdua bisa menjauh sedikit dariku? Semua orang memperhatikan kita," desis Sasuke pelan sambil berusaha menyembunyikan dirinya dari perhatian orang-orang banyak.

"Deidara, kau lihat, kan?" Sasori malah melemparkan pertanyaan ke Deidara tanpa mengindahkan permintaan Sasuke.

"Aku melihatnya, hm!" Deidara mengangguk sambil memasang muka yang sangat serius.

"Sasuke-_sama_, jangan jauh-jauh dari kami. Ada sesuatu yang menguasai sekolah ini," kata Sasori sambil berjaga-jaga. Tapi ketika ia menengok ke sebelahnya, Sasuke sudah tak ada di tempat.

"WAA! SASUKE-SAMA (HM)!" teriak keduanya dengan panik saat menyadari Sasuke sudah tak ada didekat mereka. Sasori dan Deidara langsung berlari cepat untuk menyusul Sasuke yang kemungkinan sudah lari sampai ke kelas duluan.

...

"Huf... Huf... Dasar, mereka berdua... " Sasuke berdiri di depan kelasnya sambil mengatur napas sebentar.

"Sasuke... " Ino tiba-tiba saja menghampiri Sasuke dan hal ini merupakan kejadian langka bagi Sasuke, karena Ino biasanya selalu menghindari dirinya.

"Ada apa, Ino?" tanya Sasuke dengan hati-hati.

"Aku ingin bertanya tentang Sai. Apa dia baik-baik saja?" tanya gadis itu dengan nada suara khawatir.

"Sai... Sai baik-baik saja. Dia hanya sedikit sakit, tak usah terlalu khawatir," jawab Sasuke berusaha meyakinkan Ino dan dirinya sendiri kalau saat ini sang kakak memang hanya butuh istirahat saja.

"Oh, begitu... Baguslah... " dapat terlihat gadis itu menghela napas sedikit. "Aku sangat mencemaskannya karena dua hari lalu sikap Sai begitu aneh. Dia seperti tak bersemangat dan jiwanya seperti kosong. Tapi aku senang kalau ternyata dia tak apa-apa. Terima kasih Sasuke." Gadis itu menceritakan sedikit mengenai kondisi Sai dua hari lalu yang terlihat kurang baik, dan karea itulah Ino jadi sangat mencemaskannya.

"Tolong sampaikan salamku untuknya." Gadis itu membungkuk dan kemudian berlari masuk kembali ke dalam kelas.

Tak lama Deidara dan Sasori berlari dan menghampiri Sasuke. Keduanya sempat melihat Sasuke berbincang dengan Ino tadi dan mengira gadis itu sedang mengejek Sasuke atau mengatakan hal-hal yang menyebalkan seperti biasanya.

"Sasuke-_sama_, apa yang dilakukan Ino padamu, hm?" tanya Deidara yang sudah bersiap saja untuk membalas Ino kalau hal itu sampai terjadi.

"Apa dia mengatakan hal yang tidak menyenangkan?" timpal Sasori.

"Tidak. Dia hanya menanyakan keadaan Sai... " Sasuke menggeleng cepat dan mengatakan kalau dugaan Sasori dan Deidara salah. "Tadi, Ino sempat bilang kalau Sai terlihat aneh... Dia seperti tak memiliki jiwa... dan tak bersemangat... " Sasuke mengulangi kembali perkataan Ino mengenai Sai tadi.

"Sepertinya memang sedang terjadi sesuatu di sini... Kami juga melihat keanehan pada beberapa orang anak yang kami temui, keadaannya mirip dengan Sai, tatapan mereka seperti kosong." Sasori menjelaskan pada Sasuke kalau keadaan Sai sekarang pasti karena ada 'sesuatu' yang membuatnya seperti itu.

"Sai-_nii_... " Sasuke bergumam resah memikirkan kakaknya.

"Jangan khawatir, hm! Kami akan segera melakukan penyelidikan, yeah!" Deidara menepuk pundak Sasuke untuk tak cemas.

"Kalian berdua terima kasih... " Sasuke mengangguk senang. Untunglah dia memiliki Deidara dan Sasori, juga Akatsuki lainnya saat ini, kalau tidak dia pasti akan kebingungan apa yang harus dia lakukan.

Bel tanda jam pelajaran masuk berbunyi, ketiganya bergegas masuk ke dalam kelas. Tak berapa lama Iruka selaku pengajar masuk ke dalam kelas. Guru itu melihat sekeliling kelas yang tak biasanya, karena hari itu cukup banyak bangku yang kosong karena beberapa murid tak hadir. Anehnya jumlah murid yang tak masuk semakin bertambah sejak beberapa hari lalu dan hal itu membuatnya bingung, apa sedang terjadi wabah penyakit di sekolah yang membuat para murid tak masuk? Iruka menghela napas sambil mencoba menepis pikiran buruknya dan memulai pelajaran di kelas.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

* * *

Waktu berlalu dari pagi menjelang siang, matahari juga mulai merangkak semakin tinggi ke peraduannya. Sai, yang sejak tadi berada di dalam kamar sama sekali belum keluar. Akatsuki lain semakin khawatir, takut kalau pemuda itu sakit parah. Konan berinisiatif untuk melihat keadaan pemuda itu.

_Krieeeeet..._

Dengan hati-hati wanita berambut biru itu masuk ke dalam kamar Sai. Pelan-pelan dia masuk ke dalam agar tak membangunkan si pemilik kamar.

'_Kenapa hawanya dingin sekali... '_ batin Konan yang langsung merasa dingin saat masuk ke dalam kamar Sai padahal cuaca hari ini sendiri sedang cerah.

"Sai-_sama_... Apa anda masih tidur?" Konan memanggil Sai dengan pelan sambil berjalan mendekati tubuh pemuda yang sedang terbaring menyamping itu.

"Sai-_sama_?" Konan memegang bahu pemuda itu. _'Tubuhnya dingin sekali!'_ batinnya terkejut saat mendapati tubuh Sai yang sangat dingin bagai es.

"Sai-_sama_, anda tidak apa-apa? Sai-_sama_, bangunlah... Sai-_sama_!" Konan panik saat Sai tak kunjung bangun meskipun dia sudah mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh pemuda itu dengan keras.

"Teman-teman cepat kemari! Terjadi sesuatu pada Sai-_sama_!" teriaknya secara spontan memanggil Akatsuki lainnya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar.

Setelah mendengar jeritan Konan, sontak semua Akatsuki berlarian dengan panik masuk ke dalam kamar. Mereka semua langsung berdiri mengelilingi Sai yang masih tertidur di atas tempat tidurnya. Tubuh pemuda itu memucat dan semakin dingin. Bibirnya juga membiru dan napasnya begitu pelan, tanda-tanda kehidupan pada pemuda itu sepertinya menipis.

"Kenapa dia bisa begini... " gumam Itachi sambil memeriksa keadaan Sai.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hidan bingung.

"Kita harus memberitahukan hal ini pada Sasuke-_sama_!" celetuk Kisame.

"Kau benar. Sasuke-_sama_ harus tahu, apa ada yang bisa menghubunginya?" tanya Pein seraya menatap semua teman-teman Akatsukinya.

"Biar aku saja!" Konan akhirnya berlari ke ruang keluarga Uchiha untuk menelpon Sasuke.

.

.

.

**Konoha High School**

Di dalam kelas Sasuke sedang menjalani proses belajar-mengajar. Meskipun dia berusaha untuk fokus tapi pikirannya sama sekali tak bisa lepas dari Sai. Dia khawatir terjadi sesuatu pada Sai dan entah kenapa perasaannya jadi tak tenang. Deidara yang duduk di sebelahnya mencoba untuk menghibur Sasuke agar jangan terlalu kepikiran, tapi tetap saja. Gambaran Sai yang begitu pucat tadi pagi membuatnya gelisah.

_I'm here, the one who continues to wait for you. I want to convey these words and set everything free_

Suara ponsel milik Sasuke berbunyi pelan, tapi pemuda itu dapat mendengarnya. Dengan cepat tangannya merogoh ke dalam tas dan mengambilnya.

"Iruka-_sensei_, ijin ke depan sebentar," ucapnya sopan. Iruka mengangguk mengerti dan mengijinkan Sasuke untuk keluar kelas.

.

.

.

"_Moshi-moshi_," ucap Sasuke saat menerima panggilan tersebut.

"_Sasuke-sama, ini gawat_!" terdengar suara Konan yang panik dari sebrang.

"Konan-_san_? Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke yang perasaannya jadi ikutan panik. Sesuatu mengatakan kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sai.

"_Kami tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi Sai-sama... Dia sakit, tubuhnya dingin dan pucat sekali_!" jawab Konan dengan nada bingung dan khawatir sekaligus.

"Tolong jaga dia sebentar, aku akan segera pulang. Terima kasih sudah mengabarkan!"

_Click!_

Setelah ponsel dimatikan Sasuke masuk kembali ke dalam kelas dengan wajah gelisah. Deidara dan Sasori yang melihatnya meyakini sesuatu kalau terjadi sesuatu pada Sai di rumah.

"Iruka-_sensei_, maaf... " pemuda itu menghampiri Iruka yang sedang menulis di papan tulis.

"Ada apa, Sasuke?" tanya guru itu yang dapat melihat pancaran kecemasan di wajah muridnya.

"Saya harus pulang sekarang. Kakak saya sedang sakit dan membutuhkan saya di rumah," ucapnya menjelaskan kalau dia ingin minta ijin karena Sai sedang sakit. Ino yang mendengarnya jadi ikutan gelisah.

"Oh, baiklah saya mengerti. Tidak apa-apa." Iruka tersenyum, memaklumi keadaan Sasuke dan mengijinkan pemuda itu untuk pulang lebih awal.

"Teirma kasih, _sensei_... " pemuda itu membungkuk sopan pada Iruka.

Sasuke berjalan menuju tempat duduknya. Dengan tergesa dia merapihkan semua buku-bukunya di atas meja dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Deidara, aku pulang dulu. Kalau kau dan Sasori menemukan sesuatu tolong kabari aku," katanya sambil tersenyum sesaat pada pemuda pirang di sebelahnya. Setelah semua buku-bukunya sudah masuk ke dalam tas, Sasuke bergegas pergi meninggalkan kelas.

'_Serahkan saja pada kami, hm!'_ ucap batin Deidara yang bersumpah akan mencari tahu apa sebenarnya yang menjadi penyebab Sai seperti ini.

Deidara dan Sasori hari itu harus melewati waktu tanpa Sasuke, dan di sana mereka punya misi lain yaitu untuk menyelidiki apa yang sebenarnya sedang terjadi di sekolah mereka. Kekuatan misterius semakin pekat terasa oleh keduanya. Begitu jam istirahat berbunyi keduanya segera keluar kelas.

"Kita berkeliling dan berpencar, selesai istirahat kita bertemu di halaman belakang sekolah," ucap Sasori pada Deidara untuk mulai bergerak.

Keduanya mulai mengamati seisi sekolah, mulai dari murid-murid yang berlalu lalang sampai tiap-tiap ruangan mereka perhatikan untuk menemukan petunjuk yang dapat menuntun mereka menemukan jalan atau cara memecahkan misteri ini. Tentu saja kabar banyaknya murid yang mendadak sakit sudah tersebar dan hal ini tak biasanya terjadi. Tiap hari jumlah korban yang sakit dan tak masuk semakin bertambah.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

* * *

Saat ini di rumah sudah ada seorang dokter yang dipanggil oleh Sasuke. Dia adalah dokter keluarga yang memang sudah bertahun-tahun bekerja sama dengan keluarga Uchiha untuk menangani semua kesehatan di keluarganya itu.

"Bagaimana keadaan kakakku, Tsunade-_san_?" tanya Sasuke sedikit tak sabar saat wanita itu selesai memeriksa keadaan Sai.

"Maaf aku harus mengatakan ini, tapi... " wanita itu menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menatap Sasuke dengan wajah serius, "sepertinya Sai mengalami koma," ucapnya yang membuat Sasuke membulatkan mata dari balik kacamatanya.

"A-apa? Sa-Sai-_nii_, koma? Tapi bagaimana bisa? Dia tak punya penyakit dalam da-dan keadaannya kemarin-kemarin baik-baik saja, lalu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa koma?" Sasuke benar-benar tak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Tsunade. Penjelasannya seperti tak bisa masuk diakalnya. Sai koma? Bagaimana bisa? Keadaan kakaknya selama ini baik-baik saja, lalu bagaimana mungkin dia bisa koma seperti ini? Sasuke menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

"Mengenai apa yang menjadi penyebabnya juga belum bisa dipastikan... " desah wanita berusia 30 tahun-an itu, "tapi aku akan mengambil sample darah pada tubuh Sai untuk kuteliti lagi di rumah sakit," ucapnya sambil menyuntikkan jarum suntik pada lengan Sai, guna mengambil darahnya.  
"Entah apa yang terjadi, tapi Sai bukan satu-satunya orang yang mengalami ini," ucapnya sambil melepaskan jarum suntuk dari tubuh Sai.

"Sudah ada beberapa orang yang kutangani mengalami kejadian seperti Sai. Kami para dokter menyebutnya sebagai _**Sleeping beauty syndrome**_," ungkapnya yang merasa kewalahan dengan penyakit aneh yang tiba-tiba merebak.

"Maaf, tadi aku kurang sopan... " gumam Sasuke pelan merasa tak enak tadi sempat membentak Tsunade.

"Tidak apa-apa, aku mengerti perasaanmu Sasuke." Tsunade tersenyum sambil membereskan peralatannya ke dalam koper mini miliknya. "Baiklah, Sasuke aku harus kembali ke rumah sakit. untuk sementara kau harus menjaga Sai dan jaga dirimu baik-baik." Wanita itu pergi keluar sambil menenteng koper mininya.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Kembali ke sekolah di mana Deidara dan Sasori sedang berdiri di halaman belakang sekolah. Keduanya sudah selesai melakukan penyelidikan dan sekarang keduanya sedang berusaha untuk melakukan suatu kesimpulan dan mengumpulkan petunjuk.

"Menemukan sesuatu?" tanya Sasori pada Deidara.

"Tidak, hm... Aku hanya melihat tatapan kosong dari beberapa murid perempuan yang kulalui, dan beberapa murid laki-laki yang keadaannya hampir sama dengan kondisi Sai-_sama_, hm... " jawab Deidara sedkit kecewa karena tak berhasil mendapatkan barang bukti atau sesuatu.

"Aku menemukan ini... " Sasori mengeluarkan sebuah cermin.

"Cermin, hm?" Deidara memiringkan kepalanya tak mengerti.

"Coba kau perhatikan... Kaca pada cermin ini bukanlah kaca melainkan es." Sasori menyentuh kaca pada cermin itu yang dia yakini kalau kaca itu adalah lapisan es. "Kalau disentuh es ini akan mengeluarkan kekuatan dinginnya dan mampu menciptakan ilusi sesaat." Sasori menarik jarinya, menyentuh kaca tersebut dengan agak kasar sehingga terdengar sebuah bunyi.

"Kau benar, hm... " hawa dingin mulai terasa di sekitar mereka.

"Ini merupakan jurus Ninja, dan aku yakin ada seorang Shinobi berkeliaran di sekitar kita".

"Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk mencarinya, hm?"

"Serahkan saja padaku. Aku kenal dengan pemilik kaca ini dan aku rasa dia bisa diajak bekerja sama".

Sudah diputuskan urusan penyelidikan selanjutnya akan diserahkan pada Sasori. Deidara akhirnya kembali ke kelas sementara Sasori menemui sang pemilik kaca untuk mengembalikan cermin tersebut.

"Sasame, terima kasih atas pinjamannya." Ternyata gadis pemilik cermin itu adalah Sasame, gadis yang tempo hari pernah dibantu oleh Sasori.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku senang bisa membantu, anggap saja sebagai rasa penyesalanku karena telah menghilangkan dasi milikmu," balas gadis itu sambil tersenyum sumringah dan mengambil cermin itu kembali.

"Jangan terlalu dipikirkan dasi yang hilang itu, aku masih ada dasi lain." Sasori geleng-geleng, kenapa wanita itu terlalu pusing memikirkan hal-hal kecil yang seharusnya tak perlu repot dipikirkan. "Oh, ya pulang sekolah ada waktu? Aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu padamu," tanyanya yang langsung membuat wajah gadis itu bersemu.

"Te-tentu saja ada!" jawab gadis itu yang hampir saja tak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan senangnya. Sasame memang memiliki perasaan khusus semenjak ditolong oleh Sasori, tentunya kesempatan ini tak akan dilewatkannya.

"Baiklah, sepulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu di depan pintu gerbang," katanya singkat dan jelas. Setelah itu dia berlalu dari hadapan Sasame.

_**TBC**_

* * *

A/N : Bagi yang menunggu Naruko harap bersabar. Dia akan muncul di chapter 10 keatas. Mengenai Sasuke yang culun, dia juga akan mengalami perubahan nantinya.


	8. Chapter 8

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, AU, Sasu centric, Contain bullying  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Pair : There's no official pair here. Multi hints SasuKarin/SasuHina/SasuSaku/SasuIno/SasuNaruko_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Bit romance  
_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Chapter 7**

**(Sleeping Beauty 2)**

...

Sepulang sekolah seperti pada rencana awal Sasori menunggu Sasame di depan gerbang sementara Deidara sudah pulang duluan. Sebenarnya dia paling tak suka dibuat menunggu, tapi apa boleh buat, semua ini dia lakukan demi Sasuke dan Sai. Cukup lama dia berdiri di depan sampai akhirnya gadis itu datang juga. Dengan wajah cemas, Sasame berlari menghampiri Sasori yang sudah memasang wajah jutek.

"Sasori, maaf tadi aku ke perpustakaan dulu. Sekali lagi maaf!" gadis itu langsung membungkuk dalam-dalam di depan Sasori karena merasa telah membuat pemuda itu menunggu lama dirinya.

"Tidak usah dipikirkan, ayo jalan." Sasori dengan cepat langsung memutar tubuhnya. Dia tak ingin membuang-buang waktu berbasa-basi larut ke dalam pembicaraan yang tak perlu.

"Baik!" Sasame hanya mengulum senyum dan berlari menyamai langkahnya dengan langkah Sasori.

Keduanya pulang sambil berjalan bersama, dan pastinya aktifitas mereka saat ini jadi perhatian murid-murid yang juga sedang berjalan pulang dan melihat mereka. Sebagian dari mereka ada yang merasa iri dan sebagian ada yang memuji karena menganggap keduanya sangat manis bila dipasangkan. Sasori tetap berjalan cuek tak peduli dengan berbagai pasang mata yang melihat ke arah mereka sekarang, sementara Sasame yang berjalan di sebelahnya terlihat tertunduk malu.

"Sasame, aku boleh tanya sesuatu padamu?" Sasori tak mau berbelit-belit. Dia langsung memulai pembicaraan pada gadis itu.

"Kau mau tanya apa padaku?" balas Sasame dengan wajah yang semakin merona.

"Darimana kau mendapatkan cermin itu?" Sasori melirik ke arah cermin yang sedari tadi tak lepas dari genggaman Sasame.

"Aku mendapatkannya dari peramal yang ada di taman hiburan kota," jawab gadis itu sambil mendekap cermin tersebut, "aku bersyukur karena cermin ini benar-benar ajaib dan bisa mengabulkan permintaan dari seorang gadis sepertiku," tambahnya lagi sambil mengukir sebuah senyuman tulus. Sasori mengernyit tak mengerti, tapi sudahlah dia tak mau memikirkannya karena info penting sudah dia dapatkan.

"Kau bisa mengantarkanku ke sana?" pinta Sasori membuat Sasame terheran-heran untuk apa pemuda itu mau datang ke sana? Dia yakin Sasori bukan tipe orang yang percaya pada ramalan apalagi mengenai permasalahan cinta.

"Tentu saja!" tanpa banyak bertanya gadis itu menyanggupi permintaan Sasori, toh itu artinya dia bisa berjalan bersama dengan Sasori lebih lama lagi.

Keduanya berjalan menuju ke alun-alun kota di mana pusat hiburan sedang dibuka. Begitu sampai di tempat tujuan, Sasame menunjukkan tempat di mana peramal itu berada. Awalnya Sasori ingin masuk ke sana tapi dia terpaksa harus mengurungkan niatnya karena di depan tenda itu sudah banyak antrian yang didominasi para remaja perempuan. Akhirnya keduanya memilih untuk pulang dan akan datang ke sana dilain waktu.

"Terima kasih sudah mengantarkanku kemari," ucap Sasori sedikit berbasa-basi juga akhirnya. Setidaknya dia harus menunjukkan rasa hormat dan penghargaan karena gadis itu mau meluangkan waktu mengantarnya.

"Ah, tidak! Aku yang senang sekali bisa jalan denganmu!" balas Sasme yang terlihat begitu gemibra menghabiskan waktunya bersama Sasori. "Aku senang karena akhirnya permintaanku terkabul... " gumamnya sambil terus-menerus memandang cermin yang sedang dipegangnya.

Sasori melirik ke arah Sasame yang tampak tenggelam ke dalam dunianya sendiri. Terjadi keanehan pada gadis itu, tatapannya terlihat kosong, hampa seperti tak berjiwa. Melihat hal itu Sasori reflek menjauhkan cermin tersebut dari tangan Sasame.

"Maaf?" Sasame menoleh ke arah Sasori, seolah meminta jawaban kenapa pemuda itu menepis cermin tersebut dari tangannya.

"Tidak baik terlalu lama melihat cermin. Menurut cerita lama, cermin dapat menghisap jiwamu ke dalam," jawab Sasori ambigu.

"Kau tidak tahu betapa hebatnya cermin ini! Bahkan karenanya aku bisa berjalan denganmu hari ini!" Sasame memeluk cermin itu sambil berputar senang. "Terima kasih untuk hari ini Sasori, sampai jumpa!" gadis itu melambai ke arah Sasori, kemudian dia berlari lurus, karena arah rumah mereka berbeda.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

* * *

Sasori tiba di rumah sedikit terlambat dari biasanya. Begitu sampai pemuda itu langsung melihat keadaan Sai yang tampaknya tidak menjadi lebih baik dan suasana kamarnya jadi semakin dingin.

"Ada kabar yang baru, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil melirik Sasori yang baru tiba dan ikut bergabung bersama mereka menemani Sai.

"Kau masih ingat cermin yang kupinjam dari Sasame tadi di sekolah?" Sasori mulai menceritakan mengenai cermin aneh milik Sasame kepada teman-temannya.

"Masih, hm. Memangnya ada apa dengan cermin itu, hm?" Deidara mengangguk tanda kalau dia masih mengingatnya.

"Kata Sasame, cermin itu bisa mengabulkan permintaan seseorang yang berhubungan dengan perasaan... " Sasori mulai bercerita dengan serius dan Akatsuki serta Sasuke mendengarkannya dengan seksama.

"Benarkah? Memangnya cermin apa?" tanya Konan antusias. Dia memang senang sekali dengan hal-hal yang berbau misteri seperti ini.

"Aku dan Deidara sudah memeriksanya. Cermin itu terbuat dari lapisan es dan ada kekuatan lain di dalamnya," katanya dengan yakin. Deidara ikut mengakui kebenarannya.

"Lalu, kau tahu darimana datangnya cermin itu?" kali ini giliran Sasuke yang penasaran.

"Dia bilang mendapatkannya dari peramal yang ada di alun-alun kota. Sebenarnya aku dan Sasame sudah kesana tapi kami tak bisa masuk karena banyaknya antrian." Sasori mendesah kecewa. "Aku berencana untuk memeriksa tempat itu nanti malam," katanya lagi.

"Aku ikut (hm)." Serempak Akatsuki lain meminta untuk ikut dengan Sasori.

"Tidak usah. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri," balas Sasori dengan cepat yang memutuskan untuk melakukan penyelidikan seorang diri.

...

Malamnya sesuai dengan rencana, Sasori pergi keluar menuju alun-alun kota untuk mengecek tempat di mana peramal itu berada. Keadaan di taman hiburan di larut malam sangat sepi, sudah tak ada lagi pengunjung yang datang. Matanya tertuju pada sebuah tenda kecil berwarna merah yang berada didekat kincir angin raksasa. Gelap. Hanya satu kata itu yang mampu menggambarkan suasana tenda tersebut. Kemungkinan di dalam tenda itu tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Jangan pakai kekuatan cakramu, Haku," ucap seseorang dari dalam balik tenda.

"Aku mengerti, Zabuza... " balas rekannya yang menggunakan topeng.

Sasori yang tak merasakan adanya sinyal cakra seperti dugaannya sebelumnya akhirnya meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan kembali ke kediaman Sasuke.

* * *

**Konoha High School**

* * *

Besoknya Sasuke kembali bersekolah seperti biasa, walaupun sebenarnya dia ingin menjaga Sai di rumah. Tapi dia mempercayakan kakaknya pada Akatsuki lainnya untuk menjaganya. Di sekolah jumlah murid yang tak masuk sekolah karena sakit semakin bertambah dan anehnya hampir dari mereka semua merupakan murid laki-laki. Bahkan di kelas nya sendiri hanya tersisa separuhnya saja yang masih masuk ke sekolah. Dugaan adanya virus yang menyebar di sekolah pun merebak.

"Kau tidak apa-apa Sasori-_kun_?" tanya Hinata tanpa mau mengalihkan tatapannya ke Sasori. Matanya bergerak-gerak, melirik ke sisi sudut.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" balas Sasori yang tak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja gadis itu menanyakan keadaan Sasori.

"Tidak, apa-apa... Hanya saja, kau terlihat sangat pucat," jawab Hinata sambil menelan ludah.

Sasori tak menjawab, dia kembali mengalihkan perhatiannya ke depan sambil berpikir apa dia benar-benar tampak begitu pucat saat ini, sampai-sampai Hinata mengkhawatirkannya dan mengira dirinya sakit? Itu tak mungkin, dia tak mungkin sakit. Walau dia memang sedikit merasa lelah pada tubuhnya yang entah kenapa disertai rasa malas juga.

Jam pelajaran pertama dan kedua dilalui dengan mulus, hingga bel tanda istirahat berbunyi. Semua murid yang ada di dalam kelas memutuskan untuk tidak kemana-mana. Masing-masing dari mereka membawa bekal dari rumah. Tidak biasanya para murid memilih berdiam di kelas. Berita mengenai adanya virus di sekolah mereka tentunya sudah tersebar ke seluruh warga, dan para murid terlalu takut untuk pergi ke kantin.

"Sasori-_danna_, hm! Mau ke kantin tidak, hm?" tanya Deidara sambil menghampiri Sasori dengan Sasuke.

"Tidak," jawab pemuda itu sambil menggeleng pelan.

"Yakin tidak mau, hm? Pagi tadi kau juga belum makan, kan yeah?" tanya Deidara penasaran. Biasanya Sasori selalu ikut mengekor mendampingi Sasuke meski hanya ke kantin saja untuk membeli makanan.

"Aku tak lapar," balasnya singkat.

"Jangan begitu, nanti kau sakit. Akhir-akhir ini aku tak melihatmu makan... " timpal Sasuke sambil mengingat-ingat keanehan pada sikap Sasori beberapa hari terakhir.

"Aku hanya sedang tak ingin makan," ucapnya lagi.

"Kau seperti Neji-_nii_... " Hinata tiba-tiba menyela di tengah pembicaraan.

"Seperti Neji?" ketiganya langsung menatap Hinata dengan penasaran. Apa maksudnya seperti Neji? Apa Neji juga bersikap sama seperti Sasori?

"Sebelum sakit, Neji juga bersikap seperti Sasori... Dia terlihat tak bersemangat, wajahnya juga pucat sekali dan tak makan selama beberapa hari... " cerita gadis itu dengan nada sedih. Hinata tentu saja pasti mengkhawatirkan kakaknya yang sekarang dinyatakan koma.

"Benarkah? Memangnya sakit apa Neji?" tanya Sasuke penasaran. Pemuda judes itu biasanya selalu terlihat bugar dan dia merasa sedikit aneh mendengar Neji yang tiba-tiba sakit.

"Dokter mengatakan Neji-_nii_ terkena _sleeping beauty syndrome_... " jawab Hinata mengenai penyakit yang sedang dialami Neji.

"Bukankah Tsunade pernah membahas tentang penyakit itu saat dia memeriksa Sai?" Sasori langsung menatap Sasuke dan Deidara disaat yang bersamaan.

"Aku baru ingat, hm!" Deidara dan Sasuke sama-sama mengangguk.

"Hinata, apa boleh kami ke rumahmu setelah pulang sekolah nanti?" Sasuke akhirnya meminta ijin pada Hinata untuk melihat Neji di rumahnya. Dia hanya ingin memastikan apa benar Neji mengalami sakit yang sama seperti Sai. Siapa tahu dari sana dia bisa mendapat petunjuk untuk mengetahuinya apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada Sai.

"Tentu boleh." Hinata mengangguk cepat. Dia senang kalau ada teman-temannya yang mau datang menjenguk Neji, itu artinya mereka peduli dan perhatian pada Neji, kan?

"PERHATIAN SEMUANYA!" mendadak datang tiga orang yang masuk ke dalam kelas sambil berteriak-teriak meminta perhatian para murid yang ada di dalam kelas.

"Ssssst! Semuanya jangan berisik!" Sakura langsung menyuruh teman-temannya untuk diam.

"Mengganggu orang sedang tidur saja," keluh Shikamaru yang terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Kami akan mengumumkan kalau kelas ini akan bertanggung jawab untuk menyelenggarakan acara pesta yang diadakan untuk memperingati hari ulang tahun sekolah!" seorang gadis berambut ungu berteriak kembali sambil memberitahukan mengenai acara pesta yang tiap tahun sekali selalu diadakan.

"Pesta ulang tahun sekolah, ya?" seketika mata anak murid perempuan langsung berbinar.

"Benar! Kelas kalian bersama dengan I-B akan bertanggung jawab dengan komite sekolah melaksanakan acara ini, yang akan diadakan minggu depan," jawabnya dengan bersemangat.

"Maka dari itu kami butuh 10 orang perwakilan dari kelas kalian," timpal pemuda yang berdiri di belakang gadis tadi.

"Tolong tuliskan nama-nama yang akan ikut di sini." gadis berambut coklat menyerahkan sebuah buku pada Shikamaru, sang ketua kelas yang terkenal pemalas.

"Hah, merepotkan... " gumam Shikamaru yang langsung kena keplak oleh gadis berambut ungu tadi.

Para murid langsung berkumpul mengerubungi Shikamaru. Mereka berlomba mengajukan diri untuk jadi pengurus, dan ada juga yang saling memberi saran, siapa yang cocok untuk menjadi pengurus. Beberapa menit bergelut dalam dilema akhirnya Shikamaru berhasil juga memberi keputusan siapa saja ke-10 orang yang dia ajukan untuk membantu dalam acara tersebut.

"Baiklah, untuk nama-nama yang disebutkan nanti harap pulang sekolah berkumpul di ruang rapat Osis." Gadis berambut ungu itu menyeringai puas setelah membaca nama-nama yang terdapat di kertas tersebut.

"Ino, Lee, Tenten, Kiba, Shikamaru, Sasuke, Ami, Chouji, Idate, dan Omoi!" nama mereka disebut satu-satu. Ada yang protes, ada yang melompat senang dan ada yang bersikap cuek tak peduli, dan Sasuke masuk ke dalam salah satu yang protes.

"Ingat ya, jangan lupa pulang sekolah nanti berkumpul!" gadis itu mengingatkan pada ke sepuluh orang yang sudah ia sebut agar tak lupa untuk berkumpul.

"Baik, Anko-_senpai_!" balas mereka semua tanpa berani protes kepada Anko. Oh, hampir seluruh sekolah tahu kalau Anko, sang ketua Osis sangat galak dan tak segan-segan menghukum murid yang membantah perintahnya.

"Kalau begitu sampai jumpa nanti sepulang sekolah," ucap gadis manis berambut coklat yang bernama Ayame. Setelah itu, ketiga senior mereka keluar kelas menuju kelas berikutnya.

"Ah, kenapa aku harus diikutsertakan," keluh Sasuke yang merasa sedikit kesal karena namanya dimasukkan tanpa seijinnya.

"Lebih baik kau datang saja Sasuke, kalau tidak Anko-_senpai_ pasti akan marah padamu," ucap Hinata memperingatkan pemuda itu mengenai sikap senior mereka yang suka meledak-ledak dan tak tanggung-tanggung bila memberi hukuman.

"Tenang saja Sasuke, hm! Masalah Neji biar aku dan Sasori-_danna_ yang menyelesaikan, yeah!" Deidara merangkul bahu Sasuke, meminta pemuda itu untuk menyerahkan semuanya kepada dirinya dan Sasori.

"Lagi-lagi aku harus merepotkan kalian. Tolong ya, Deidara, Sasori." Sasuke tersenyum lemah, merasa tak enak karena terus-terusan harus bergantung pada keduanya.

"Tak masalah, hm!" Deidara menangguk senang karena dia bisa menjadi orang yang diandalkan untuk Sasuke.

_**TBC**_


	9. Chapter 9

_._

_Warning : OOC, typo (s), time loop, a bit twisted, AU, Sasu centric, Contain bullying, Bad ass Naruko at the first (antagonist)  
_

_Rate : T rate_

_Pair : There's no official pair here. Multi hints SasuKarin/SasuHina/SasuSaku/SasuIno/SasuNaruko_

_Main cast : Sasuke and Akatsuki_

_Genres : Friendship/Adventure/Humor/Bit romance  
_

_Disclaimer Masashi Kishimoto_

_Story by DarkGrinSmile2_

_ENJOY IT_

_._

**Cradle Of Fate**

**Chapter 8**

**(World Of Illusion)**

.

Sepulang sekolah Sasuke terpaksa berkumpul bersama dengan yang lainnya ke ruangan rapat Osis yang berada di lantai atas bersama dengan sembilan orang lainnya. Sementara Deidara dan Sasori pulang bersama dengan Hinata untuk melihat keadaan Neji.

"Silahkan masuk." Hinata mempersilahkan Sasori dan Deidara untuk masuk ke dalam. "Kita langsung ke kamar Neji, saja." Hinata menuntun kedua pemuda itu menuju kamar Neji.

Begitu pintu kamar ruangan Neji terbuka, hawa dingin langsung menyeruak keluar dari dalam, menyerbu tulang rusuk ketiga remaja yang berdiri di depan pintu. Deidara langsung menggigil dengan tubuh yang gemetaran.

"Kaaammmaarrrnyaa di-dingiinnn sekali, hm!" ucapnya dengan gigi gemerletuk.

"Pakai ini." Hinata menyerahkan dua mantel tebal pada Sasori dan Deidara, sementara Hinata sendiri sudah memakai mantel, entah sejak kapan.

Keduanya masuk mengikuti Hinata setelah memakai mantel tebal tersebut. Suhu dingin di dalam ruangan jauh lebih dingin daripada di dekat pintu tadi. Selain itu di dalam kamar Neji juga dikelilingi kabut putih tipis.

"Maaf, tapi apa boleh kami mendekati Neji?" tanya Sasori yang ingin menyelidiki keadaan Neji lebih dekat lagi, hanya ingin memastikan apakah gejala yang dialami Neji benar-benar sama dengan Sai.

"Silahkan." Hinata mengangguk, memberi ijin pada dua pemuda itu untuk melihat lebih dekat lagi.

Keduanya berjalan dan mendekati Neji yang sedang berbaring di atas ranjangnya seperti sedang tertidur saja. Setelah melihat keadaan Neji dari dekat keduanya yakin kalau apa yang dialami olehnya serupa dengan apa yang menimpa Sai. Mereka memastikan kalau yang menyebabkan Neji dan Sai jadi seperti ini karena hal dan orang yang sama.

"Hinata, terima kasih karena telah mengijinkan kami datang memeriksa, hm," ucap Deidara sebelum mereka berpamitan pulang.

"Sama-sama. Aku yakin kalian pasti dapat menemukan cara untuk membantu kakakku," balas Hinata dengan perasaan yang begitu yakin kalau Deidara dan Sasori pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk hal ini.

...

Setelah selesai dengan urusan mereka di kediaman Hyuuga, keduanya langsung berpamitan pada Hinata. Di jalan Deidara sama sekali tak bisa diam. Pemuda itu terus berceloteh membahas apa yang menyebabkan Neji dan Sai bisa sampai seperti itu, apa benar-benar ada Shinobi yang datang, lalu kira-kira kekuatan apa yang dimiliki lawan dan kenapa harus mengincar para murid di sekolah dan apa hubungan Shinobi itu di masa lalu.

"Sasori-_danna_, kau mendengarkanku tidak, hm?" Deidara melirik Sasori dengan perasaan sedikit jengkel karena merasa Sasori tidak mendengarkan apa yang dia bicarakan sejak tadi.

"Diamlah, Deidara. Aku mendengarnya sejak tadi," balas Sasori sambil mendengus.

"Benar kau mendengarkan, hm?" tanya Deidara tak percaya. Dia yakin dari tadi Sasori melamun, jiwanya seperti melayang entah kemana.

"Ck, aku sedang tak mau berdebat denganmu." Tanpa mempedulikan pertanyaan Deidara, pemuda itu segera berjalan mendahuluinya.

"Kau payah, hm! Jadi dari tadi kau tidak mendengarku, yeah?" Deidara langsung berlari dan menyamai langkah Sasori.

Setelah pembicaraan itu, keduanya saling tak bicara. Deidara yang malas untuk membahas masalah tadi karena terlanjur kesal, sementara Sasori yang entah kenapa sejak tadi diam saja, tidak menimpali pernyataannya.

"Sasori-_danna_. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya sedikit khawatir saat melihat Sasori yang berjalan di sebelahnya dengan wajah pucat dan tatapannya agak kosong.

_Tep..._

Tiba-tiba saja Sasori berhenti membuat Deidara bingung kenapa Sasori berhenti tiba-tiba seperti itu. Manik hazelnya menatap lurus ke depan dengan ekspresi datar.

**Sasori POV**

Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi tapi tiba-tiba saja keadaan di sekitarku berubah. Aku berjalan di tempat yang sepi. Lalu kemana perginya Deidara? Aku yakin ini adalah jurus ilusi dan entah sejak kapan diriku terperangkap oleh kekuatan jurus ini. Saat itu tiba-tiba saja di depanku muncul sebuah cermin raksasa, dan dari dalamnya keluar sebuah tangan besar yang dengan cepat langsung menyergap tubuhku.

**Normal POV**

Deidara terus memperhatikan Sasori yang sejak lima menit lalu tak bergeming. Pemuda berambut merah itu berdiri diam sambil menatap kosong ke arah depan, entah apa yang sedang dilihatnya, Deidara sama sekali tak mengerti tapi dia dapat merasakan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti sekitar mereka berdua.

"Sasori-_danna_ jawab aku. Jangan membuatku takut, yeah!" Deidara mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Sasori, tapi tetap saja pemuda itu tak memberikan reaksi dan hal ini membuat Deidara resah.

_Brukh!_

Tanpa terduga tubuh pemuda itu menjadi lunglai, lemas seketika dan mendadak saja tubuh itu terjatuh begitu saja.

"O-oi Sasori-_danna_! Kau kenapa, hm?" Deidara langsung menghampiri pemuda yang tiba-tiba ambruk itu dengan tingkat kepanikan tinggi.

'_Tubuhnya dingin sekali, hm! Kenapa keadaannya jadi mirip dengan Sai, yeah?'_ Deidara terkejut mendapati tubuh Sasori yang dingin dan keadaannya persis dengan yang terjadi pada Sai.

Karena jalan sudah agak lengang dan tak banyak murid sekolah yang melintas, pemuda pirang itu langsung saja mengeluarkan burun-burungan tanah liat miliknya. Sesegera mungkin dia membawa Sasori yang pingsan itu pergi dari sana.

* * *

**Kediaman Uchiha**

* * *

Akatsuki bergantian menjaga Sai takut sewaktu-waktu pemuda itu terbangun dan membutuhkan sesuatu. Deidara yang melesat dengan burung miliknya langsung mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamar Sasuke dengan tak sabaran. Kisame yang kebetulan mendengarnya langsung pergi ke arah sumber suara dan membuka jendela beranda kamar Sasuke yang dikunci hanya untuk mendapati Deidara yang terlihat panik.

"Deidara? Tumben sekali kau pakai burung-burungan itu, biasanya jalan kaki. Lalu kenapa kau terlihat gelisah?" tanyanya terheran-heran.

"Sasori-_danna_, dia pingsan dan aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengannya, hm!" jawab Deidara menjelaskan kondisi Sasori yang kini tengah terbaring di atas burung besar itu.

"Cepat bawa dia masuk!" Kisame langsung membentangkan jendela dan membantu Deidara membawa Sasori masuk ke dalam.

Sekarang Akatsuki lain berkumpul mengelilingi Sasori. Mereka semua heran kenapa pemuda itu juga bisa terkena _sleeping beauty syndrome_ yang sama dengan yang dialami Sai. Mereka sama sekali tak menduga akan hal ini sebelumnya karena Sasori bisa dibilang cukup waspada dan tak mungkin melengahkan pertahanan dirinya.

Sementara teman-temannya sedang berpikir keras, jiwa Sasori yang terbawa ke dalam cermin kini berada di suatu tempat yang rasanya dia pernah mendatangi dan mengenal tempat tersebut.

.

.

"Bukankah ini taman hiburan yang ada di alun-alun kota... " gumamnya dengan yakin.

Pemuda itu akhirnya berjalan memutari tempat tersebut. Di sana dia tak menemukan siapa-siapa. Area tersebut begitu sepi dan diselimuti kabut tipis yang cukup tebal. Hawa dingin juga amat terasa membuat suasana di sana agak mencekam.

_Tep... _

Sasori mendengar sebuah langkah. Pemuda itu langsung menoleh ke belakang.

"Aku kenal dengan wajah itu. Kau salah satu anggota Akatsuki bukan?" tanya sosok itu yang sepertinya mengenali Sasori.

"Kau pasti Shinobi! Katakan apa kau yang membuat kekacauan di sekolah Konoha?!" dengan keyakinan seratus persen dia yakin sosok yang ada di hadapannya adalah dalang dari semua peristiwa yang terjadi di sekolah Konoha.

"Hehehehe rasanya sudah lama sekali aku tak bertarung dengan Shinobi tangguh. Ini benar-benar hari keberuntunganku bisa menemukan salah satu Akatsuki di sini!" bukannya menjawab pertanyaan Sasori, pria itu malah tertawa aneh.

"MARI KITA BERTARUNG!"

Lelaki itu tiba-tiba saja datang menyerang. Dia mengayunkan pedang besarnya ke arah tubuh Sasori, tapi dengan cekatan Sasori dapat menghindari serangan itu.

"Heh, seperti dugaan. Anggota Akatsuki memang kuat." Pria itu menyeringai. Sepertinya dia memang sudah menanti saat-saat untuk bertarung dengan anggota Akatsuki.

"Zabuza, kita tak ada waktu untuk bermain-main." Muncul seseorang diantara mereka yang melerai agar tak terjadi perkelahian.

"Kau benar Haku," balas pria yang bernama Zabuza itu, menuruti perkataan rekannya. "Katakan pada kami dimana Sasuke!" pria itu mengutarakan maksud dan tujuannya yang tak lain dan tak bukan berhubungan dengan Sasuke.

"Kau pikir aku akan mengatakannya?" balas Sasori dengan gaya yang meremehkan, membuat kedua orang itu langsung merasa kesal.

"Kami tahu tak mudah membuatmu bicara, tapi kami punya cara untuk membuatmu bicara, bahkan kau sendiri yang akan mengantarkan Sasuke kepada kami." Sosok bertopeng itu tampak begitu yakin dan percaya diri sekali. Sepertinya dia sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang.

Pemuda bertopeng itu mengeluarkan suatu jurus yang kemudian memunculkan belasan bahkan puluhan cermin di belakangnya. Dari dalam cermin itu muncul sosok-sosok orang yang beberapa diantaranya ada sosok Sai dan Neji. Kedua sosok itu jelas terperangkap di dalam cermin-cermin itu yang Sasori yakini kalau yang ada di dalam sana adalah jiwa Sai dan Neji.

"Kurang ajar! Jadi semua ini adalah ulah kalian? Cepat bebaskan mereka semua!" geram Sasori yang menatap marah pada kedua sosok itu.

"Aku akan melenyapkan jiwa-jiwa mereka kalau kau sampai tak membawa Sasuke kemari." Sosok bertopeng itu menyeringai penuh dengan rasa kemenangan.

"Bawa pemuda itu kepada kami jam12 tengah malam nanti, atau jiwa mereka semua akan kami lenyapkan!" sebuah ultimatum dikeluarkan dan mengharuskan Sasori berada dalam situasi sulit untuk memilih.

Seketika kabut asap muncul disekitar Sasori. Perlahan kabut itu semakin menebal dan menghalangi pandangan mata Sasori. Kabut itu juga menutupi dirinya dan seketika pemuda itu merasa seperti terhanyut dan kesadarannya di dunia nyata kembali pulih. Dia terbangun.

.

.

"Sasori, kau sudah sadar? Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Pein yang menjadi orang pertama yang buka suara saat melihat Sasori sadar.

"Aku bertemu dengan mereka... " dengan kesadaran yang belum seutuhnya stabil, Sasori mencoba untuk mengingat apa yang baru saja dia alami.

"Mereka? Mereka siapa?" kali ini giliran Konan yang bertanya dengan rasa penasaran tinggi.

"Haku dan... Zabuza... " jawabnya setelah berhasil mengingat kedua nama orang itu.

"Haku dan Zabuza kau bilang?" Itachi cukup terkejut mendengar nama kedua orang itu.

"Tak kusangka Zabuza juga akan mengarungi waktu dari masa lalu... " Kisame tampak menyeringai. Sepertinya dia merasa sudah tak sabar lagi ingin bertemu dengan dua Shinobi itu terutama Zabuza yang dijuluki sebagai salah satu ksatria pedang dari desa kabut.

"Tapi kenapa mereka mengincar Sasuke... " gumam Itachi yang tampak cemas pada Sasuke.

"Kau kenal mereka dekat?" tanya Sasori saat melihat raut wajah Itachi berubah.

"Tidak juga, hanya saja... Kedua orang itu bukanlah Shinobi yang benar-benar jahat," balas Itachi yang meyakini Haku dan Zabuza bukan Shinobi yang jahat, dan dia pernah mendengar sekilas mengenai sepak terjang kedua Shinobi itu dulu.

"Apa mungkin ingatan keduanya dimanipulasi seseorang saat mereka dihidupkan?" tebak Kakuzu.

"Mungkin juga, semua bisa saja terjadi... " Itachi tak menapik kemungkinan tersebut.

"Tunggu apa lagi, hm? Ayo kita ke sana, temui kedua orang itu, yeah!" Deidara dengan antusias mengajak Akatsuki lainnya untuk menemui kedua Shinobi tersebut.

"Tidak semudah itu bodoh! Aku belum selesai cerita!" Sasori dengan kesal langsung menarik tangan Deidara yang sudah bernapsu ingin pergi menemui Haku dan Zabuza.

"Tapi kau tidak perlu menarikku sekeras itu, hm!" protes Deidara dengan wajah masam karena tadi ia sukses jatuh ke belakang dengan keras.

"Kita tak bisa gegabah dan menghajar mereka begitu saja karena saat ini mereka memegang jiwa-jiwa para murid Konoha sebagai tawanan. Kalau terjadi hal di luar rencana mereka maka jiwa-jiwa itu akan mereka lenyapkan. Aku yakin kalau jiwa-jiwa itu adalah jiwa para murid yang akhir-akhir ini diduga mengalami _sleeping beauty syndrome_," balas Sasori menjelaskan hanya dengan satu tarikan napas.

"Jadi intinya mereka mengancam akan melenyapkan jiwa-jiwa itu jika kita tidak membawa Sasuke kepada mereka?" tebak Itachi dengan tepat.

"Kita tak bisa membebaskan jiwa-jiwa yang terperangkap itu, dan kita juga tak akan mungkin menyerahkan Sasuke-_sama_ pada mereka. Lalu apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Hidan yang kelihatannya kebingungan bagaimana cara memecahkan persoalan ini semua.

"Kita tak akan mungkin menyerahkan Sasuke-_sama_ kepada mereka," ucap Pein tegas.

"Tapi bagaimana dengan jiwa-jiwa itu, hm? Tak bisakah kita melakukan sesuatu untuk menyelamatkan mereka semua, yeah?" Deidara jelas menunjukkan kepeduliannya terhadap jiwa-jiwa orang yang tak bersalah yang terperangkap,

"Sulit untuk dilakukan. Semua jiwa itu ada di tangan mereka dan satu-satunya cara untuk menolongnya adalah dengan menukarkan Sasuke dengan jiwa-jiwa itu," balas Sasori yang sebenarnya juga merasa peduli dengan jiwa-jiwa itu, tapi mereka tak punya pilihan.

"Tunggu dulu, hm! Jangan katakan kalian berniat untuk mengorbankan jiwa-jiwa itu, yeah?" Deidara membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"Kita tak punya pilihan... " balas Pein yang sepertinya sudah mendapatkan keputusan.

"Aku setuju. Terkadang pengorbanan memang harus dilakukan untuk melindungi sesuatu," timpal Itachi.

Tampaknya semua Akatsuki sudah memutuskan pilihan yang akan menjadi sikap mereka ke depannya. Deidara walau tak setuju, tapi dia juga tak bisa berbuat banyak. Pemuda itu menghela napas berat dan terlihat agak kecewa.

_BRAKH!_

Sasuke mendadak masuk dan dari raut wajahnya terlihat kalau pemuda itu sedang merasa gusar. Tampaknya dia sudah mendengar semua percakapan Akatsuki.

"Bawa aku kepada mereka, sekarang juga!"

_**TBC**_


End file.
